The Cruelty of Normal
by SedotanHijau
Summary: Bahkan sebuah mimpi pun dapat terjadi disaat kita terbangun. Aku tidak ingin mengungkitnya lagi karena masa lalu mempunyai ceritanya tersendiri. Main character OC, mix POV, awal-awalnya bakal konsen ke karakter OC nya, typo, OOC, kata-kata dan kalimat yg berat/sulit dimengerti, cerita tdk ada hubungannya dgn yg di anime/manga!
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : The Cruelty of Normal

**Chapter** : 1

**Rating** : T+

**Disclaimer** : **Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**, except for OC and some plots here are mine.

**Warning** : Plot yang kelewat serius dan abusrd! Typo, (sepertinya bakal) OOC, dan lain-lain to be announce.

**Pairing** : (saya masih belum bisa mengatakan bakal ada pairing atau nggak disini, tapi yang jelas saya minjem si corporal~ #plaaak x'DD)

* * *

Tertutup.

Aku ingin menutupnya.

Semua masa lalu yang tanpa sadar membuatku untuk memutuskan mengambil bagian dari dunia yang kejam dan indah dalam waktu bersamaan.

Heh?

Memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam 'kematian' yang tertunda di dunia yang telah kuhidupi lebih dari satu dekade ini. Menghela nafas tiap kali memandang langit yang menaungiku sedang tertutupi warna biru mudanya dan terbayang-bayang cipratan cairan merah segar yang melayang-layang dengan cantiknya saat aku menyaksikan kekejaman dari hidup yang akan selalu kukatakan 'normal' ini.

Aku...membencinya.

Semua dari kenormalan yang telah terjadi di depan indera penglihatanku.

_Dimensi, dimana kau berharap kau keluar dari semu cerita dimensi ini._

_Kesedihan yang berusaha kau tutupi dan kebencian yang kau tahan._

_Kontraskan dengan keadaan damai sang dunia yang sedang kau lihat._

Indera perabaku merasakan semilir angin mengenai wajah yang tidak tertutupi oleh selimut, wangi embun mulai menusuk sensor penciumanku, dan membuatku tersadar bahwa langit akan berwarna muda tidak lama lagi.

Kulirik jam meja untuk memastikan pukul berapa saat ini sambil merenggangkan otot-otot tangan dan badan. Masih ada beberapa jam lagi yang sebenarnya dapat kunikmati untuk kembali menutup mataku sambil berbaring karena hari ini adalah hari para _trainee squad_ memilih tempat dimana mereka akan menjadi prajurit selanjutnya. Setidaknya hari ini kami diberi kelonggaran waktu untuk beristirahat lebih lama daripada saat kami masih menjalankan hari-hari menjadi murid pelatihan prajurit dulu.

Ah...kemarin itu adalah pesta kelulusan kami.

Perjalanan masih sangat panjang...—tidak sampai dirimu mati. Kehidupan yang tidak akan pernah terkira dan sang kematian yang persis menjadi refleksi dari kehidupan.

Karena itu normal, bukan?

"Pa...gi...Nacha..." Aku yang sedang menyisir rambut berwarna marun sepunggungku tersenyum melihat teman sekamarku yang baru bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya semalam lewat pantulan cermin di depanku ini. Masih dapat kulihat wajah kantuk yang mendominasi saat ia mengusap-usap mata kanannya. Baru malam tadi aku dapat melihat ia tidur nyenyak. Karena selama ini aku selalu mendengar ia mengigau dengan nada suara yang ketakutan ketika aku masih terjaga tiap malam. Ya, aku tidak akan heran. Aku mengerti.

Mimpi buruk tidak hanya terjadi disaat kita tertidur.

Bahkan terkadang aku berharap bahwa kejadian yang paling menyakitkan adalah sebuah mimpi. Setidaknya mimpi buruk masih memiliki keindahannya saat aku terbangun.

"Pagi, Ticsa." Masih sambil menggoreskan gerigi panjang nan lentur sisir pada rambutku sebelum mengikatnya menjadi dua bagian untuk diletakkan di atas bahu kanan da kiriku, aku menyimpulkan suara untuk tertawa kecil melihat Ticsa menguap dengan semangatnya.

Setelah itu ia bercerita mengenai antusiasnya menanti-nantikan hari ini. Wajahnya benar-benar menampakkan raut yang sangat ceria untuk dirinya yang telah bertahan tiga tahun dalam latihan mengerikan ini. Dan aku dengan senang menanggapinya penuh sukacita seperti ia mengekspresikan kegembiraannya sekarang.

_Aku telah menutup semuanya._

_Tak sedikitpun celah cahaya dan udara kubiarkan untuk menembusnya._

_Ya._

Kami berdua terus berbincang-bincang saat berjalan menuju ruang makan _trainee squad_. Aku dan Ticsa sudah sangat dekat sejak aku masuk ke dalam akademi kemiliteran ini. Ticsa adalah orang yang sangat menyenangkan bagiku, kata-katanya mampu membuat aku tersenyum tiap harinya. Wajah Ticsa selalu tersenyum dengan cantik meskipun ia bersusah payah menyeimbangi tiap tugas yang diberikan pembina pada kami. Aku berharap...ia...ah, hahaha~ apa yang kau pikirkan, Nacha? Kau harus menghormati keputusannya untuk masuk ke tempat ini, bukan? Dia pasti memiliki alasan mengapa memilih menjadi seorang prajurit dengan segudang mimpi buruk di masa depannya dibanding dengan cerita lain yang pasti lebih indah jika ia tidak ada disini.

Sama sepertiku.

Aku memiliki alasan.

"Nacha, apa kau sudah memutuskan untuk masuk kemana setelah ini?" kudengar ia bertanya sebelum aku melahap sarapan pagi di tangan kananku. Sejenak aku mencerna pertanyaannya lalu melanjutkan makan pagi yang kali ini roti mentega sebagai menu karbohidratnya dan sup krim sayuran sebagai pendampingnya. Setelah kukunyah beberapa kali makanan di dalam mulutku dengan pelan, aku menjawabnya,

"Belum. Hahahaha~" kutawarkan tawaku pada wajah Ticsa yang segera mengerucutkan kedua bibirnya sebagai tanda tak puas terhadap jawabanku. Ia memprotesku karena selalu memberi jawaban yang sama setiap ia bertanya pertanyaan ini. Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tisca yang satu ini. Meskipun aku memiliki alasan mengapa aku berada disini, namun aku tak pernah mempertimbangkan jawabannya.

Aku hanya mencoba menikmati apa yang membawaku untuk kualami.

—Setidaknya...itulah yang kutetapkan untuk sekarang.

Lain hal dengan teman sekamarku ini. Ia sudah tahu ingin kemana setelah ini. Sejak awal bertemu, antusiasmenya sangat tinggi untuk memilih _Scouting Legion_. Bagian militer dimana merupakan pasukan yang paling berani—kata mereka para penduduk—dan 'bodoh'—menurutku.

Aku tidak menyepelekan tugas mereka. Hanya saja pikiran umumku mengatakan bahwa tujuan bidang mereka ini sangat mulia sekali.

_'Secercah harapan untuk para manusia yang sudah lama menjalani kehidupan normal ini.'_

Mulia sekali, kan?

Jika kalian belum mengerti, aku akan menjelaskan dengan singkat :

_'Melanjutkan kematian yang tertunda dan menjalani perjalanan cepat menuju kematian'_

Karena cara mati mereka saat bertugas benar-benar sangat 'cantik'.

Aku...tidak menyukainya.

"Nacha, kau sudah selesai? Dua menit lagi kita diharuskan berkumpul di lapangan utama." Ticsa menyadarkanku dari lamunan yang tidak kusadari. Kulihat ia bergegas mengangkat alat-alat makannya dan menuju meja paling depan untuk menumpuknya dengan piring-piring yang sudah selesai dipakai. Aku meneguk sisa susu di gelas kayu terdekatku lalu berlari kecil untuk mengejar waktu.

Hei, Ticsa, apa kau akan tetap memilih lambang dua sayap itu jika kau melihat secara langsung teman-temanmu mati di hadapanmu dengan tragisnya?

Apa kau akan tetap bisa bergerak ketika menyaksikan semua itu?

Apa kau punya ide berapa banyak kurasan mental ketika kelompok pemberani itu menjalankan tanggung jawabnya?

—Aku tidak memiliki gambaran tentang mereka.

Satu jam setelah barisan di lapangan dibubarkan, kami para prajurit pemula bergegas mempersiapkan peralatan-peralatan yang ada di _lobby_ gedung peralatan dekat tempat latihan kami para _trainee_. Pemilihan kelompok prajurit akan dilaksanakan sore hari setelah pasukan _Scouting Legion_ pulang dari perburuannya pagi ini.

...apa mereka tidak lelah setelah seharian berkutat dengan algojo kematian?

Disaat aku sedang mempersiapkan segala jenis peralatan untuk dipakai kelompok berlambang dua sayap ini, aktivitas tanganku terhenti tatkala sesosok manusia mengusik pandangan mata. Ia sedang berjalan bersama seorang berambut pirang pendek dan memiliki batang hidung yang panjang serta jauh lebih tinggi darinya yang memiliki rambut hitam dengan poni belah tengah miliknya. Wajahnya yang dapat kulihat tiga perempat bagian, membuatku terus mengamati dengan seksama.

Kedua mata yang rapat dan panjang serta bola mata yang kecil, kedua alis yang berdekatan...seperti orang yang suka sekali marah.

Orang tersebut pasti sangat serius sekali sampai-sampai kerutan di dahinya terlihat dari kejauhan.

Wajah seorang yang tidak segan-segan untuk memukulmu jika kau mengucapkan sesuatu yang ia tidak suka. Ah...datar sekali ekspresinya meskipun terlihat serius.

Aku terus memperhatikannya hingga ia berpisah dengan orang disebelahnya dan memakai jubah berwarna hijaunya dengan elegan.

Ya.

Elegan.

Lalu ia menaiki kuda berwarna hitam dengan sangat mudah—mengingat tinggi badannya yang mungkin lebih pendek dariku—dan aku tidak bermaksud untuk melontarkan kata frontal disini.

Kali ini aktivitas tangaku benar-benar terhenti ketika ia sedang mengamati sekitarnya, pandangan mata yang sangat tajam itu mendarat sejenak padaku. Dengan cepat jantungku berdetak memburu seperti pencuri yang ketahuan sedang beraksi. Kualihkan pandanganku ke tempat lain layaknya mencari tempat aman agar terhindar dari tatapannya yang mendesak. Sedikit keringat dingin mengucur dari dahiku. Woah...elang sedang mencari mangsa!

"Heee~ jadi tipe idamanmu yang seperti _corporal_ ya?"

...

"A-apa maksudmu?" Aku terkejut setengah mati saat suara familiar berdengung di gendang telinga. Kutatap Ticsa yang sudah menggertakan gigi-giginya sambil melebarkan senyumnya kearahku.

"Menghayati sekali melihatnya~ sampai-sampai tanganmu berhenti beraktivitas, Nacha." Nada yang menyeret dan menggoda dari temanku. Kedua telapak tangannya menempel pada kedua pipinya dan mata itu benar-benar membuatku tidak nyaman karena seperti pandangan meremehkan.

"T-tidak kok. Aku hanya sedang mencari-cari Hugo. Dia harusnya—..."

"Aku disini, Nacha! Hahahaha!" AH! GAWAT! Wajahku memanas!

Hugo berada tak jauh dariku dan sedang melakukan aktivitas yang sama sepertiku sebelumnya. Aku salah mencari alasan! Ah!

Ticsa terus menyambutku dengan senyuman mengejeknya yang membuatku gagal berdalih.

"_Corporal_ Rivaille."

"Eh?"

"Namanya. Dia salah satu anggota _Scouting Legion _terkuat dalam abad ini. Pasti kau pernah mendengar ucapan para warga tentang dirinya yang setara dengan seluruh brigade, kan?"

Aku mengangguk pelan masih dengan perasaan malu dan detak jantung yang cukup cepat. Aku tidak pernah meminta gadis ini menyebutkan namanya, namun ada perasaan senang saat mengetahui orang yang baru saja kuamati. Ticsa sepertinya sangat mengetahui tentang _corporal_ satu ini. Dia pasti penggemarnya.

"Dia termasuk pahlawanku." Eh?

"Pasukan _Scouting Legion_ bersiap untuk berangkat!" Kudengar suara keras dari tempat yang kuamati tadi. Para anggota kelompok pemberani ini sudah diatas kuda yang berbaris dan bersiap untuk berangkat. Semua yang sedang beraktivitas berhenti dan berdiri memberikan _salute_ khas kami.

Sekali lagi pandanganku yang tadinya mengalir mengamati satu persatu anggota, terpaku pada _corporal_ ekspresi datar. Ia melewatiku namun tetap kupandang punggungnya hingga jarak pandangku tidak dapat menjangkaunya lagi.

Sesuatu...aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada orang itu.

Aku membiarkan pikiranku berjalan semaunya sambil mengamati sisa anggota-anggota yang masih ada di jangkauan pandanganku.

Aku mengistirahatkan punggungku di salah satu pilar yang menjadi tumpuan gedung sambil berdiri mengamati para prajurit yang entah mengapa masih menyibukkan dirinya untuk mengangkut barang-barang yang tidak terlalu kutahu kemana tujuan mereka membawanya. Kuhela nafas ini sembari memandangi awan putih tipis di atas sana bersama langit cerah.

_"Aku akan kembali."_

Mengingat sesuatu dengan tiba-tiba membuatku tersentak kaget hampir membenturkan kepala belakangku pada benda keras yang sedang kusandari. Tak berapa lama kuberikan senyum kecut untuk diriku. Sesuatu yang tidak ingin kuungkit lagi.

Kutundukkan kepalaku dan mengarahkan pandangan pada sepatu coklat yang kupakai sebagai salah satu atribut seragam prajurit. Salah satu tanganku membuat sadar bahwa disamping pinggangku, telah tergantung sesuatu.

Aku mengambilnya dan menatap sebuah _google_ kusam berwarna abu-abu tua dengan kaca berwarna oranye transparan menutupi bagian matanya.

Banyak guratan dan bercak debu pada permukaan sekitar benda ini menandakan betapa sering orang yang pernah memakai ini 'merusaknya' tanpa sadar. Aku yakin dia adalah orang yang sangat hebat.

Hahaha~ pemikiran macam apa itu? Mengapa aku bisa begitu yakin dengan hipotesa yang tak bersumber seperti ini?

Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi.

Kukalungkan _google_ kusam keleher dan membiarkannya menghiasi di dekat nadi nafasku.

"Aku tidak akan mengikuti jejakmu." Kubiarkan kedua bibirku tersenyum sambil meninggalkan tempat istirahat sejenakku dan mengunjungi kerumunan yang tak jauh berada dari tempatku. Kulihat Ticsa yang sedang berbicara dengan para anggota prajurit pemula yang beberapa diantaranya kukenal.

"Nacha! Disini!" Ia memberiku tanda untuk segera menghampirinya sedekat mungkin. Aku tersenyum menghampiri teman-temanku.

Aku mengambil bagian dari pembicaraan diantara mereka, tertawa dan berdiskusi tentang kelompok mana yang akan kami ambil sore ini.

Aku tidak akan pernah masuk ke _Military Police_—karena aku tidak ada di peringkat sepuluh besar tahun ini. Lagipula aku tidak berminat padanya walaupun tawaran untuk sebuah keamanan dan kemakmuran sangat menggiurkan. Sayang aku bukan orang yang suka bermalas-malasan dan mementingkan diri sendiri.

Lalu _Scouting Legion _dan _Stationary Guard._

Aku tidak menyukai _Scouting Legion_. Maka dari itu kelompok tersebut keluar dari pilihanku. Menyisakan _Stationary Guard_ sebagai masa depanku.

Ya.

Aku akan memilihnya—kemungkinan besar.

Walaupun aku tidak ingin berpisah dari Ticsa yang sudah pasti memilih kelompok sayap tersebut. Tapi kami pasti akan sering bertemu karena kelompok kami berdua seringkali bekerja sama. Ya, kan?

"Kau yakin akan memilih kelompok dengan tugas paling berbahaya itu, Ticsa?" salah satu teman kami yang cukup tinggi dan memiliki dada bidang serta rambut cepak hitam menanyai Ticsa.

"Hm! Aku akan memilihnya! Mereka itu keren sekali sih~" antusiasme lain dari gadis periang ini. Aku tertawa kecil sekaligus takut dengan pilihannya. Pilihan yang memiliki resiko setara dengan nyawanya.

"Wah sayang sekali kita akan kehilangan gadis periang sepertimu! Hahahaha!" Kami tertawa mendengar respon salah satu dari teman.

"Kalau begitu mengapa kalian tidak memilih _Scounting Legion_ saja?" Dengan polos, Ticsa menambahkan pertanyaannya dengan mengajak orang-orang disekitar.

Tawa-tawa lepas yang kudengar mulai berubah menjadi suara tawa yang aneh dan datar meskipun wajah mereka menunjukkan senyuman yang canggung. Tak sedikit dari mereka menggaruk-garuk anggota kepala meskipun aku tahu tidak ada rasa gatal disana.

Namun tak sedikit juga dari mereka yang menyambut antusias ajakan Ticsa karena mereka memang sudah memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak para senior pemberani yang tak lama telah berangkat memenuhi tugasnya.

Melihat Ticsa yang tersenyum membuat hatiku terasa damai. Sangat teduh seperti duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang. Pemandangan yang indah siap menyambutku setelahnya.

"Ticsa! Aku sudah memutuskan untuk masuk—..."

BRAAAKK!

Seperkian detik tubuhku melayang tanpa diminta. Setelahnya pun aku hampir jatuh karena kedua kakiku hampir gagal menopang keseimbangan pendaratan tubuh ini. Nadi dan detak jantung segera berpacu dengan cepat karena rasa terkejutku yang bersumber dari suara halilintar yang kencang dan dentuman mengerikan yang familiar di telingaku.

Kulihat langit setengah siang diatas dan sekitarnya...suara gemuruh dimana-mana dan asap mulai bermunculan dari kejauhan. Aku dan yang lainnya sempat terdiam melihat satu sama lain hingga seseorang berteriak,

"KEADAAN DARURAT!"

Dan jantungku pun semakin sakit seperti diremas mendengar teriakan tak wajar ini. Orang-orang mulai panik dan berlalu lalang mengalahkan jam sibuk yang pernah kami alami. Suara-suara mereka terngiang-ngiang di telingaku dengan jelas dan berisik.

Suara ketakutan...

Suara putus asa...

"Nacha! Ini kesempatan kita! Ayo!" Ticsa menarik tanganku ke dalam barisan yang entah sejak kapan sudah terbentuk.

"Kelompok satu hingga lima..." aku tidak bisa mendengarkan dengan jelas suara salah satu pembina kami. Kepucatan pada wajahnya tertera jelas disana. Namun tak hanya dia yang seperti itu. Semua orang disini menggigit bibir bawah mereka seperti menahan sesuatu.

Aku dapat memastikan apa yang mereka tahan.

Rasa takut.

Mimpi buruk telah terjadi lagi. Mimpi yang terjadi saat aku sedang terbangun.

Keringatku mengucur dengan deras disekujur pori-pori kulitku. Semua bayang-bayang yang terputar dengan lancarnya di otakku membuatku ingin memuntahkan isi perutku. Nacha...kumohon jangan membiarkan imajinasimu menguasaimu. Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi...

Putaran bayangan didalam kepalaku kuusahakan tidak mengambil alih rasa berani yang tersisa di tubuh ini.

"...kelompok sembilan dan sisanya menjaga bagian tengah teritori. Sekian. Barisan dibubarkan" Pembina kami segera bergegas meninggalkan tempat kami berbaris. Aku membesarkan mataku dan mencari Ticsa yang berada di barisan kelompoknya.

Aku segera meraih tangan Ticsa dan menatap lekat matanya yang mengguratkan kekecewaan.

"Aku akan bicara pada pembina bila aku ingin menjaga..."

"Ticsa! Kau tidak bisa semaunya seperti itu! Tolong jaga dirimu. Untuk saat ini keselamatan diri kita adalah yang terpenting." Nafasku cukup berantakan karena berbagai macam hal mengacau di otak ini. Ticsa terlihat kecewa karena kelompok mereka bukan kelompok yang dilepas untuk menjaga teritori dari serangan...aku tak ingin menyebut namanya.

Namun aku cukup merasa lega mengetahui Ticsa tidak akan maju dalam perperangan ini. Tidak...sebaiknya tidak di depan mataku secara langsung.

Itu akan sangat tidak kusukai.

"Tapi Nacha, kau..."

"Tenang saja. Untuk sekarang kau hanya perlu memikirkan keselamatanmu. Kumohon." Kugenggam salah satu tangan Ticsa yang cukup bergetar.

"Ya. Kau juga harus selamat. Aku belum menceritakan banyak hal tentang pahlawanku." Terima kasih telah membiarkan aku menikmati tawa polosnya sebelum melangkah pada skenario buruk, Tuhan.

Namun kalimat terakhirnya berhasil menekan gejolak menyebalkan pada perutku. Hahaha~ mendengar cerita tentang pahlawannya ya?

Aku berlari dan mengambil alat andalan kami, _three dimensional maneuver gear._ Alat tercanggih yang pernah kulihat dalam hidup ini. Alat yang membiarkanku untuk melihat langit lebih dekat sekaligus algojo kematian.

Kukaitkan semua atribut alat ini di tubuhku dengan cermat dan seksama. Karena kesalahan sekecil apapun dapat membahayakan raga ini hingga nyawaku. Setelah selesai aku mengecek semua peralatanku, aku berjalan ke tempat dimana kelompokku berkumpul melewati para prajurit pemula yang sepertinya mental mereka sangat tidak siap menghadapi semua ini. Padahal mereka belum maju ke medan perang di depan sana, namun nyali mereka telah hilang seketika. Aku tidak menyalahkan mereka, karena semua ini tidak ada yang mengira. Ketakutan terbesar memang tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa meramalkan kapan akan terjadi.

"Nacha, kau akan bertugas sebagai _back-up _ku dan Vinn, dan kau Stuart..." Ketua kelompokku, Dirmen Henz, adalah salah satu prajurit pemula yang bertanggung jawab dan penuh perhitungan dalam strategi. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang strategi disini karena fokusku hanya pada memusnahkan makhluk tak wajar di sana. Kelompok yang beranggotakan enam orang ini...aku mengharapkan keselamatan kami semua.

"Misi dimulai!" Kudengar suara tali baja yang ditarik keatas dan suara hentakan sepatu yang meninggalkan pijakan tanah.

Kutekan tombol kecil dari gagang yang kuselipkan dijari-jari masing-masing tangan. Sekejap angin sejuk menerpa wajah ini dan membawaku pada atas dari sebuah rumah. Pemadangan yang sangat indah masih terlihat dari jarak dekat pandanganku. Setelah menari nafas sejenak, aku mengikuti yang lainnya untuk berlari serta bergegas menuju teritori yang menjadi tempat kami beraksi.

Dari atas atap rumah dan rentang udara serta langit dimana aku melayang dengan bebasnya—dengan bantuan tali baja yang fleksibel, aku melihat para warga yang berlari berlawanan arah dari kami. Kepala-kepala kecil mereka terlihat saat aku berayun maju menggunakan alat layangan di belakang pinggangku. Tak lebih dari tiga menit, kami telah sampai di teritori tujuan kelompok ini. Dengan sinar matahari yang menyengat dari atas sana, dan hawa panas yang tiba-tiba menyergap seluruh indera perabaku, aku melihat kehancuran. Kepulan asap dan reruntuhan tak terhindarkan yang berasal dari rumah-rumah...dan dinding pelindung yang aku tahu, _Wall Rose_, gerbang miliknya telah hancur. Tak beberapa lama kemudian...aku merasakan hawa takut disekitarku. Lebih tepatnya para anggota kelompokku memancarkan rasa takutnya saat mereka memandangi raksasa yang mulai berdatangan dan mendekat pada teritori yang kami jaga.

Bulu romaku berdiri. Keringat dingin semakin pesat keluar. Degup jantungku kembali ke dalam keadaan cepat.

Wajarkah bila aku takut?

Dirmen maju beberapa langkah sehingga ia berada di depanku dan yang lainnya.

"Saatnya beraksi, teman-teman." Jelas sekali aku bisa merasakan getaran suaranya yang tak stabil. Ia pasti sedang berdo'a mengenai keselamatannya, pikirku yang melihat punggungnya sebelum mencondongkan tubuhnya dan maju mengacungkan pedangnya. Teman-teman seperjuangku ini pun mengikutinya untuk menjatuhkan diri kebawah sebelum tali baja memanjakan mereka untuk ditarik keatas dan kembali melayang.

Rasa takut adalah hal yang wajar, kan?

Ya.

Saking wajarnya, kusebut ini adalah hal yang normal.

"Kotornya makhluk raksasa itu. Hahahaha~" Aku tertawa tanpa alasan sambil memasang _google _ke mataku yang sedari tadi menggantung di leher. Lalu kupasangkan ujung gagang yang terselip dijari-jariku pada ujung lain mata pisau yang kubawa-bawa dalam kedua kotak berbentuk balok di samping paha. Setelah kupastikan mereka terpasang pada kait yang berada didalam gagang ini, aku menariknya perlahan, bersiap untuk melaju dan menarik nafas sejenak. Kututup mataku saat masih menahan nafas ini. Tak ada yang tahu apakah ini adalah nafas terakhirku atau tidak. Karena...

_Detak jarum dari jam kematian yang tertunda telah berjalan lagi_

_Kau telah melanjutkan kematianmu_

"Setidaknya...aku sedang mengulang kembali mimpi burukku." Dan Angin menerpaku dengan lembutnya di siang yang terik ini.

* * *

**A/N :** mohon maaf kalo banyak kalimat yang aneh2 dan _style_ nulis yang gak _mainstream_ alias **sulit dimengerti** =w=)d + mohon maaf karena saya nulis ini saat pengetahuan SnK nya masih dangkal~ xD

Ini dipersembahkan untuk teman saya yang kebetulan juga jadi anggota di ini. :D

err...gak tau haru ngomong apa lagi di bagian ini, jadi terima kasih sudah mau membaca! ditunggu 'cinta'nya lewat _review_!~ ^^)/


	2. Chapter 2

**Title** : The Cruelty of Normal

**Chapter** : 2

**Rating** : T+

**Disclaimer** : **Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**, except for OC and some plots here are mine.

**Warning** : Plot yang kelewat serius dan abusrd! Typo, (sepertinya bakal) OOC, dan lain-lain to be announce.

**Pairing** : (saya masih belum bisa mengatakan bakal ada pairing atau nggak disini, tapi yang jelas saya minjem si corporal~ #plaaak x'DD)

* * *

**Author's POV**

Kota Trost yang sudah porak poranda serta mayat-mayat yang bergeletakan bersama darah yang berceceran di sekitarnya membuat pemandangan semakin mencekam, serta kedatangan para titan—begitu mereka menyebut makhluk raksasa ini—yang kian banyak karena gerbang dari dinding kota ini telah dihancurkan oleh salah satu jenis titan bernama _Colossal titan_.

Nacha berlari diatas atap rumah yang tiap susunannya kebanyakan terbuat dari tanah liat yang telah dikeraskan. Bola matanya bergerak kesana-mari mencari sudut-sudut untuk memastikan keselamatan teman satu timnya. Sedangkan yang lainnya sedang 'membersihkan' makhluk-makhluk raksasa tidak punya akal di masing-masing tempat mereka. Ketepatan dan kejelian penglihatan serta perhitungan kalkulasi—tak lupa sifat nekat menjadi hal penting di medan perang yang mungkin akan menjadi tempat terakhir bernafas para prajurit ini.

Saat mata Nacha menangkap satu titan yang mendekati dua kawannya yang sedang sibuk dengan 'mangsa' mereka, ia segera mendekati area titan itu berada. Namun saat ia mengaitkan pasak dari tali fleksibel yang sedari tadi membantunya untuk melayang-layang ke dinding terdekat dan bersiap menebas tengkuk sang titan, raksasa yang kurang lebih berukuran tiga meter ini melompat dengan sekejap mata ke arah Stuart—salah satu temannya yang menjadi tugas Nacha sebagai _back-up_ nya. Dirmen yang menyadari hal tersebut dan menahan nafasnya karena takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpa temannya yang cukup jauh dari jangkauannya berteriak,

"Stuart!" Giginya bergemeretak tegang seperti detak jantungnya yang sudah berpacu dengan derasnya. Namun hal itu digagalkan oleh satu-satunya anggota perempuan di tim mereka dan yang bertanggung jawab sebagai asisten menyerang. Ia berhasil memotong daerah tengkuk sang titan sebelum berhasil melahap Stuart yang tidak sempat melarikan diri setelah berhasil menghabisi satu titan didepannya satu detik yang lalu. Stuart yang sedang membesarkan matanya tak menyadari tali bajanya sedang tidak ia kendalikan, membuatnya terjungkal ke tanah. Ia memberikan tatapan tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Sebuah rahang mulut titan yang sangat besar yang mungkin dapat memuat lima kereta kuda ukuran besar sekaligus. Dirmen menyusul Stuart yang sepertinya tak bisa bergerak untuk sekarang.

Nacha ternyata mengalahkan kecepatan respon dari salah satu titan kelas _deviant_ ini. Disaat ia bersiap memotong titan saat masih di permukaan tanah, sepersekian detik kemudian makhluk tersebut melompat untuk melahap Stuart yang sedang sibuk melawan titannya. Gadis ini segera berayun keatas untuk mendekati mangsanya lalu melakukan salto di udara sebelum menancapkan salah satu pasak bertali pada tengkuk bagian atas sang titan. Disaat posisinya sudah stabil, dirinya ditarik dengan cepat oleh gulungan tali untuk mendekat dan...

SLAAASHH!

Ia berhasil menghabisi raksasa tiga meter ini di udara juga tepat sebelum mulutnya meraih kepala Stuart. Darah yang menciprati seragam dan dua pedangnya segera mengeluarkan asap seperti proses menguapnya air karena terkena sinar matahari. Nacha mendaratkan tumpuan kakinya di atas atap rumah tak jauh dari tempat kejadian yang barusan terjadi. Ia mengamati mata pisaunya untuk mengecek keadaan senjata yang sedang dipegang.

"Reflek yang bagus, Nacha Alketirj." Dermin yang berhasil menenangkan Stuart dan mengajaknya ke atas atap, menepuk bahu Nacha.

Ia membalikkan wajahnya kepada ketua tim.

"Itu sudah tugasku." Nada dingin sangat terdengar dari suaranya. Dirmen yang sedikit terkejut dengan sikap dan respon yang tidak biasanya Nacha berikan dahulu kala, memaksakan untuk tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

Ya.

Ada yang berbeda dari ekspresi Nacha saat ini. Wajah ramah dan riang yang seperti biasa ia tunjukkan saat di akademi militer sepertinya telah hilang entah kemana. Kedua matanya yang bulat menjadi setengah tertutup seperti ikan mati namun dapat menyiksa tatapan orang yang mengunci pandangan pada matanya. Dia seperti orang yang berbeda.

Nacha kembali berayun sedikit menjauh dari dua kawannya ini untuk melanjutkan tugasnya membunuh makhluk yang ia tidak suka—benci lebih tepatnya.

Dirmen dan Stuart yang masih berdiri melihat asisten mereka, sedikit membuka katup kedua bibir masing-masing saat gadis itu menyerang titan dengan lincah dan dengan akurasi yang tepat.

"Sejak kapan ia menjadi sekeren itu?" tanya Dirmen pada Stuart yang sedang berjuang mengembalikan sisa-sisa kewarasannya setelah frustasi sesaat atas kejadian yang ia alami tak lebih dari sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Aku...pun tidak tahu. Setahuku dia hanya mempunyai nilai rata-rata di semua subjek pelajaran yang telah kita lewati." Bola mata Stuart mengikuti gerak gerik kelincahan Nacha di seberangnya.

"...ini seperti melihat aksi murid yang seharusnya masuk peringkat sepuluh besar di angkatan kita." Dirmen mengelap keringat di dahinya dengan lengan jaket coklat muda yang ia pakai. Stuart pun mengangguk pelan seperti tak sadar ia sedang melakukannya.

.

_Aku akan menutupnya_

_Aku akan menutupnya_

_Aku tidak ingin mengungkitnya lagi_

_Aku membenci hal-hal seperti ini_

.

"Aku tidak akan mengikuti jejakmu. Aku benci kematian namun menantinya disaat bersamaan." Gadis yang berperawakkan rambut merah marun panjang yang selalu menguncirnya menjadi dua dan memiliki tinggi sekitar seratus enam puluh delapan sentimeter ini berbicara pada diri sendiri dengan tenangnya sambil menghabisi lawan-lawan yang ia temui satu persatu.

"_Aku akan kembali." _Putaran kalimat-kalimat kembali terulang didalam sel-sel otaknya yang menyimpan memori jangka lama Nacha.

"_Aku ingin seperti mereka! Aku ingin menjadi bagian dari sejarah disini!" _Kalimat lainnya...

"_Ya, aku juga!"_

STASHH!

Kalimat yang terngiang di dalam otaknya ia paksa untuk berhenti bersamaan disaat ia memotong musuh terakhir yang dapat ia jangkau sekarang. Darah dari titan pun menumpuk di rambut dan _google—kacamata pelindung_ yang ia pakai. Asap-asap yang keluar dari bangkai titan dan sepanjang pedang yang mulai rusak sisi-sisinya mewarnai jangkauan pandangan mata emas yang dimiliki Nacha.

Sejenak memandangi teman-teman satu kelompoknya yang sedang melawan para titan. Tak hanya kelompoknya yang dapat ia lihat, namun anggota-anggota dari kelompok lain pun gigih dalam menjalankan tugas yang diberikan. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengambil dua hela nafas dengan sangat pelan sebelum melanjutkan perburuannya.

Disaat Nacha sedang mendekati teritori Dirmen dan Stuart, ia mendapati satu titan yang akan menjadi mangsa selanjutnya. Namun sekali lagi salah satu teman di timnya yang sedang melawan titan tak jauh dari titan yang akan menjadi mangsanya, melakukan kesalahan fatal. Pasak tali kawannya yang ia coba kaitkan pada dinding yang cukup tinggi sebagai tumpuan selanjutnya tidak tertancap dengan mantap. Ia segera terjatuh secara mulus ke permukaan tanah—dan dekat dengan kaki titan yang berukuran lima meter di depan.

"Alvin!" Mau tak mau pemilik rambut marun ini berteriak karena cukup terkejut dengan Alvin yang terbilang sangat baik dalam menggunakan _three dimensional maneuver gear_ nya. Keheranan dan sekelebat kalkulasi serangan dengan cepat memenuhi kepala Nacha.

Dua titan dengan tinggi lima meter bediri saling menghadap. Alvin memiliki jarak paling dekat dengan titan yang seharusnya sudah ia bunuh beberapa detik yang lalu. Juga titan yang menjadi mangsa Nacha pun ikut mendekati Alvin.

Lalu senyuman terukir di sudut bibir Nacha.

"Ini hanya soal waktu, kan?" Nacha yang mempercepat laju ayunannya dan berlari di atas atap rumah dengan gesit hingga sampai pada posisi yang ia perhitungkan. Ia meloncat diantara dua titan yang dilihat. Menancapkan kedua pasak bertali pada masing-masing satu sisi batang hidung mereka. Disaat ia melayang sejajar dengan jarak pandang kedua raksasa, ia melemparkan dua mata pedangnya pada mata sang titan. Lalu menarik keduanya untuk beradu kedepan sebelum Nacha memberikan tekanan pada gas untuk melempar tubuhnya kembali ke udara. Sambil mengisi ulang mata pedang pada kedua gagang yang ia genggam dengan erat di udara, Nacha berteriak pada seseorang,

"Sekarang, Milch!" rekan satu tim sembilan yang datang dari arah yang berlawanan dan sedang berlari menuju titan milik Alvin tadi dan telah dilumpuhkan oleh Nacha, menancapkan salah satu pasaknya pada dinding bangunan yang menjadi tempat berdiri Nacha sebelum melumpuhkan musuh.

SLAAASHH!

Disaat bersamaan, Nacha berhasil menyerang titik lemah mangsanya. Setelah ia menusuk dinding kulit kepala titan dan menempatkan dirinya pada posisi yang siap mengiris daging tengkuk titan.

Milch dan Nacha berhasil menghabisi raksasa lima meter di hadapan mereka dengan rapi. Gadis penyelamat ini mengistirahatkan sejenak syaraf-syarafnya dengan berdiri di bangunan seberang yang tadi menjadi tempatnya datang.

"Alvin! Kau tak apa-apa?! Apa yang terjadi?!" Suara Milch dapat terdengar oleh Nacha yang sudah menempatkan jarak pandangnya pada dua orang disebelah bangkai titan yang telah mengeluarkan asap berbau tak sedap. Ia pun akhirnya turun menghampiri kedua temannya.

"Entahlah! A-aku juga t-tidak tahu!" jawaban umum yang sebenarnya malas didengar oleh Nacha. Ia mengulurkan tangan pada Alvin yang masih terduduk bergemetaran ketakutan.

"Untung Nacha dapat mensiasatinya! Aku yang melihatmu dari kejauhan dan ternyata kau tak berhasil melayang tadi membuatku benar-benar keringat dingin!"

Milch yang menjadi asisten dari dua orang lain selain Nacha di tim sembilan, terdengar sangat lega dan cukup lemas melihat temannya selamat dari maut. Milch sebenarnya baru saja membantu Tyan—satu orang lagi selain Alvin—untuk menaklukkan musuh.

Ia berusaha secepat mungkin mendekati tempat Alvin, namun ia juga yakin kalau Nacha tidak mengulur waktu sedikit untuk dirinya agar mendapat tambahan waktu mengejar ke arah titan Alvin, ia pasti tidak akan sempat menyelamatkan salah satu teman dan tanggung jawabnya sebagai asisten. Beruntung Nacha dapat mengulur waktu beberapa detik, begitu pikir Milch sekarang.

"Howaaah! Tadi itu benar-benar ekstrim! Nafasku terasa berhenti saat melihat makhluk menjijikan ini dari bawah!" Alvin masih heboh dengan pengalamannya dan tidak terlalu mempedulikan ucapan Milch.

Nacha membiarkan mereka berdua berbicara sambil mengarahkan pandangan ke sekitarnya yang berisi bangkai-bangkai menjijikkan yang pernah ia temukan. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia mendengar suara sayup-sayup teriakan dari kejauhan. Seperti jeritan...namun tidak terlalu jelas.

Apakah ada seseorang yang telah mati...lagi?

Nacha segera naik ke atas atap kembali dan melihat kesekitarnya sambil melepaskan kacamata pelindung dari mata.

Pemandangan yang dapat dibilang mimpi buruk meskipun bukan mimpi terburuk yang pernah nacha alami—mungkin. Suara gemuruh dari asap-asap yang mengepul...potongan anggota tubuh yang tidak diketahui siapa pemiliknya...darah segar yang menutupi sebagian tumpukkan bercak darah kering di semua permukaan...ah, semua ini dapat membuat muntah siapa saja yang sedang melihatnya. Pemandangan yang terlalu ironis dan tragis.

Kau tidak akan pernah tahu kapan waktu dari kematian akan menggenggam jiwamu. Entah dengan cara yang tenang ataupun menyakitkan. Namun semua dari kegilaan yang sedang terjadi...adalah sebuah kenormalan.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Mengapa kau ingin sekali mewujudkan mimpi naifmu? Disaat manusia tidak berdaya melawan apa yang harus mereka lawan." Untuk kesekian kalinya Nacha berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak memerlukan sebuah jawaban saat ini. Hanya bertanya-tanya dengan sederhana.

Milch yang berteriak dari bawah mengatakan bahwa ia dan Alvin akan melanjutkan perburuannya bersamaan dengan menjauhnya mereka dari tempat kejadian perkara. Nacha pun tersenyum miris melanjutkan tugasnya sebagai asisten dua kawan di tim sembilan. Ia melewati atap-atap rumah dimana tiap sela dan lorong jalanannya memiliki raga yang menjadi korban keganasan para raksasa. Nacha ingin marah namun tahu bahwa itu akan sia-sia. Karena benda panas dan berbau busuk tidak tahu diri itu tidak akan membuang sifat alami mereka. Memakan manusia tanpa belas kasihan.

Toh mereka tidak memiliki akal.

Bintang kuning yang sangat menyengat kepala tiap orang yang berada di bawahnya kini tepat berada di atas tengah-tengah langit. Namun warna biru langit tidak terpengaruh oleh silaunya warna terang milik matahari di siang ini.

Melihat teman-teman sekelompoknya yang sudah mulai kelelahan membuat Nacha berpikir bahwa tidak lama lagi mereka akan mencapai batasnya. Tubuh yang terlalu lelah serta gas untuk mereka gunakan pada gerakan selanjutnya juga semakin menipis menambah daftar hal-hal yang sebaiknya cepat dihentikan untuk saat ini.

Alvin yang mungkin sudah mulai mencapai batasnya untuk berburu sedikit menaiki nada bicara saat bertanya pada ketua kelompok sembilan, Dirmen.

"Apa para warga belum selesai dievakuasi? Ini sudah hampir tiga jam sejak kita memulai misi ini!" Keringat yang mengucur dari dahi bidang milik Alvin terlihat jelas dari ekor mata Nacha yang masih dalam posisi siaganya saat berdiri di atas atap bersama kelima anggota lainnya.

"Belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa kita dapat kembali ke markas. Evakuasi sepertinya belum selesai" –atau mungkin terhambat oleh suatu hal, begitu pikir Nacha dalam hati menyambung jawaban dari Dirmen atas pertanyaan Alvin.

Seharusnya evakuasi sudah selesai sejak satu jam yang lalu jika menurut perkiraan orang-orang disini. Karena para pasukan elit yang menjaga dekat gerbang harusnya lebih handal menangani hal-hal seperti ini. Karena semua ini berkaitan dengan meminimalisir korban jiwa yang berjatuhan dari pasukan yang telah menjaga mereka.

Atau...mereka sengaja berlama-lama agar populasi berkurang sehingga bahan pangan tidak sulit untuk didapatkan?

Ah...politikkah?

Stuart berbicara bahwa sisa gasnya tidak akan mencukupi jika harus dipakai untuk berlama-lama lagi. Semua tim sembilan pun menyetujuinya karena mereka memiliki kapasitas gas yang mulai menipis. Kecuali mereka harus mengisinya di kantor markas terdekat—yang sudah pasti akan banyak titan berkeliaran disana. Kemungkinan terburuk yang dapat dilihat dari kejauhan tempat mereka berdiri, bekas gedung markas utama beserta menaranya yang dikelilingi oleh kepala-kepala titan yang masih hidup dengan damai mencari-cari mangsa. Apakah tidak ada yang menjaga daerah disana? Tidak mungkin kan mereka telah dihabisi...semua...?

Itu mungkin saja, Nacha menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Satu-satunya yang dapat mereka lakukan adalah mengisi tabung gas mereka di bekas gedung markas utama. Karena tidak mungkin mereka kembali ke markas sebelum ada tanda bahwa mereka dapat kembali ke tempat semula. Dipastikan sisa gas mereka akan habis sebelum berhasil mendaki dinding perbatasan kota _Trost_ dengan _Wall Rose_.

Namun keselamatan mereka untuk berhasil sampai disana tidak akan penuh seratus persen. Mengingat harus meminimalisir penggunaan gas _three dimensional maneuver gear_, menghabisi titan-titan yang masih berkeliaran disekitar menara, dan...tubuh yang kelelahan. Hal ini mengurangi persentase keselamatan mereka semua secara drastis dan merata. Setelah berpikir sejenak, Dirmen memutuskan untuk 'mengorbankan' dirinya dan mengajak Nacha untuk ikut andil dalam rencananya. Ia dan Nacha bertugas sebagai orang terdepan yang memimpin perjalanan menuju stasiun pengisian gas. Beberapa diantara anggota mengatakan bahwa ini adalah rencana yang cukup nekat dan gila namun mereka pun tidak dapat memberikan rencana yang lebih baik dari ini. Dan Nacha hanya mengangguk sambil mengencangkan pengait di tiap sudut tubuhnya yang sudah mulai mengendur akibat tak henti-hentinya berburu dari sejak pagi tadi. Sebelum mereka berangkat, mereka mengatur posisi seperti yang sudah di pikirkan oleh Dirmen. Dirmen dan Nacha berada di posisi paling depan dan sisanya menjaga barisan untuk sayap kiri dan kanan.

"Kalian siap?" Dirmen membuka kedua bibirnya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Ya!" Keberanian yang mereka sisakan untuk keselamatan hidup.

"Kau siap, Nacha?" Dirmen tidak melihat teman disebelahnya yang masih saja menampakkan wajah datarnya mengamati apa yang ada didepannya. Pupil kedua mata gadis ini seperti sedang memfokuskan sesuatu yang berada dalam jarak jauh. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum dengan cukup lebar sembari memasang kembali kacamata pelindung miliknya.

"Dengan senang hati, kapten."

.

_Semua terekam jelas dalam memori di otakku._

_Kematianmu._

_Kematian kalian semua._

_Dan kematian emosiku yang tidak kuketahui dimana keberadaannya._

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelompok sembilan yang sudah setengah jalan dalam perjalanannya menuju menara bekas markas utama melihat beberapa teman seangkatan mereka namun berbeda regu terdiam lemas seperti pasrah dengan apa yang akan mereka hadapi. Beberapa ekor titan yang masih berkeliaran mendekati mereka. Mata hampa yang terhampar dari orang-orang yang telah putus asa itu dan tertangkap oleh sudut pandang Nacha sehingga membuat dirinya berpikir untuk menyelamatkan apa yang sedang ia pandangi. Namun disaat Nacha ingin membelokkan arah larinya pada tempat teman-teman lainnya terduduk lemah, Dirmen menarik tangan Nacha dengan cepat dan kilat lalu memberi pandangan memaksa untuk tidak pergi kesana. Nacha terdiam...karena ia tidak ingin membantah perintah kaptennya dan disaat bersamaan ia tidak ingin menyesal nantinya karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan yang seharusnya bisa ia selamatkan sekarang.

_Apa yang akan kau lakukan disaat seperti ini?_

Nacha yang tertegun pun terkejut setelah merasakan hembusan angin kencang secara tiba-tiba menerbangkan sebagian rambutnya yang ringan dan halus. Ekor matanya mendapatkan Alvin dan Tyan yang sepertinya mengambil arah yang tadi ingin diambil oleh Nacha. Mereka nekat melanggar perintah kapten dan mendekati para kawan-kawan seperjuangannya di seberang sana. Alvin yang menghabisi satu titan yang sudah menggenggam orang dengan pandangan pasrahnya serta Tyan yang tidak ingin kalah dengan memotong pergelangan tangan titan tersebut agar dapat mengambil raga manusia disana. Setelah mereka berhasil menyelamatkan satu orang tersebut dan menanyakan keadaannya, keadaan sepertinya semakin bertambah parah. Seakan-akan mereka telah salah untuk menyelamatkan satu nyawa tadi. Makin banyak gerombolan titan yang mengerubungi ke tempat mereka bertiga berdiri.

"Alvin, Tyan!" Milch yang masih bersama kami menyusul mereka ke seberang namun tidak mungkin ia bisa menghabisi empat titan sekaligus yang telah datang terlebih dahulu.

Milch...ucap Nacha yang cukup membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat raga pria berpostur tegap dan cukup tinggi itu ditampar oleh telapak tangan titan yang sangat besar ke dinding rumah seperti manusia menepuk seekor nyamuk untuk mematikannya. Desis darah yang perlahan mendidih didalam nadi-nadi Nacha mulai memuncak. Ia ingin marah untuk kesekian kalinya.

Rekan satu grup Nacha berteriak dengan histerisnya dari berbagai arah melihat Milch yang tersungkur di tanah dengan genangan darah yang perlahan keluar dari kepala serta tubuhnya.

Tidak...

Tidak mungkin, kan?

Nacha tidak ingin percaya.

Ada tekanan menggelitik di syaraf ketidak percayaannya yang ingin ia putuskan dengan membunuh titan yang seenaknya memperlakukan temannya itu.

Harusnya tim sembilan kembali dengan anggota yang masih lengkap, kan?—pikirnya.

Nacha menggertakan kedua sisi giginya dan berambisi untuk menghabisi semua titan yang berdatangan. Mengabaikan teriakan kapten timnya, satu persatu ia menghunuskan kedua pedangnya pada tengkuk para titan.

Nacha marah.

Ia menangis tanpa diminta.

Salah satu sisi hatinya berteriak dengan keras sekali.

Ia harus membunuh mereka semua! Bunuh semua makhluk yang menjijikkan ini! bunuh makhluk busuk ini! bunuh! Bunuh mereka!

Seperti kilatan petir yang pernah dilihat oleh manusia, Nacha bergerak seperti kecepatan cahaya.

Ia berhasil menghindari semua terkaman dari titan meskipun kedua kaca pada mata serta kacamata pelindungnya buram oleh uap panas juga air mata yang tidak ia minta untuk dikeluarkan.

"_SPICA!"_

"_AREIN!"_

Dua nama yang teringat dalam memorinya disaat seperti ini.

"MATI KAU, TITAN!" Suara teriakkan terkeras yang pernah dikeluarkan oleh pita suara Nacha setelah beberapa tahun yang lalu. Setelah berputar dua kali di udara, ia membelah tengkuk titan dengan brutalnya. Sama seperti rasa amarah yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang. Tiga titan ia habisi secara langsung tanpa hentinya dalam waktu kurang tiga menit membuat teman-teman satu timnya berdiri dengan kaku dan rasa ketidakpercayaan mereka. Namun saat Nacha sedang berdiri diam dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya di atas tanah dekat tempat tersungkurnya Milch, bayangan gelap menaungi dirinya dari atas. Bukan awan yang menutupi sinar matahari seperti biasanya namun...satu tubuh titan yang masih hidup yang sempat menghilang dari area perburuan Nacha barusan. Nacha menghela nafasnya dengan tersengal. Mengusap darah-darah kotor yang terasa mengganjal di wajahnya sebelum melempar dirinya kembali ke atas. Menusukkan pasak bajanya tepat pada dahi titan sebelum kedua tangan sang titan mendekap tubuh tingginya. Membiarkan dirinya menghadap bayangan matahari kuning bersama langit biru yang sangat luas dan bersih sejenak. Membiarkan kedua matanya merekam keindahan dan kedamaian sang langit dalam sisa memori.

Ketenangan langit yang kontras dengan kenormalan...pikir Nacha. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya seratus delapan puluh derajat, menghadap kembali pada bagian belakang tubuh titan dari atas. Kedua mata pedang yang sudah mulai rusak karena pembunuhan brutalnya beberapa waktu lalu tidak ia pedulikan dan siap kembali menebas titik kelemahan makhluk raksasa didepannya.

Namun semua persiapan itu terasa sia-sia karena gas yang menjadi bahan utamanya untuk melayang-layang di udara serta menyelamatkan pendaratan ia selanjutnya tidak berfungsi. Dengan kata lain, ia kehabisan gas pada _three dimensional maneuver gear_ nya disaat ia seharusnya menancapkan kedua pasak atau salah satunya agar ia dapat mendarat pada permukaan dengan selamat. Menyadari hal ini, ia melihat kesekitar teman-temannya yang masih saja mematung entah karena terkagum-kagum atau mereka telah menyadari ada yang salah dari alat kebanggaan yang diciptakan untuk keamanan umat manusia ini yang sedang digunakan oleh Nacha. Nacha hanya bisa tersenyum tanpa rasa panik karena ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dalam jangka waktu yang sangat cepat ini. Teman-temannya tidak memiliki kecepatan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya yang sudah siap masuk kedalam tenggorokan titan yang telah dibuka lebar-lebar oleh raksasa di hadapannya.

Ah...jadi seperti ini cara aku mati?

Hahaha Konyol sekali.

SYUUUT!

Sepersekian detik kemudian jarak pandangan matanya yang sudah terfokus pada lorong berwarna hitam tak berdasar dari mulut titan didepannya menjauh. Nafasnya tercekat ketika dirinya didorong jauh dari detak jarum kematian barusan. Sambil membesarkan kedua bola matanya, ia melihat keatas. Memandangi sesuatu.

Ah...datar.

Ekspresi datar yang sangat familiar bagi Nacha.

Ekspresi yang tidak ada tandingannya. Sangat datar dan serius sekali.

Suara kepakan kain jubah hijau yang dipakai oleh orang yang sedang setengah mendekap perutnya ini terdengar jelas oleh indera pendengaran Nacha. Karena mereka berdua sedang melawan arah angin sebelum pria yang menyelamatkan sang gadis menaruhnya di atas atap yang aman. Ia pun segera pergi lagi untuk menghabisi sisa tugas yang belum sempat Nacha tuntaskan hanya dengan sekejap mata.

Mau tak mau wajah Nacha tertahan dengan membuka lebar-lebar kedua matanya dan rahang yang melebar dari tempat semula. Lalu ia melihat beberapa orang lagi dengan jubah hijau yang membaluti tubuh mereka mendekati teman-teman satu timnya. Jubah hijau dengan lambang dua sayap di belakangnya...sama persis dengan yang ia lihat pagi tadi.

Degup jantungnya kembali berpacu saat pria yang tadi menunda kematiannya berdiri tegap setelah menghabisi sisa-sisa titan yang ada disekitar sendirian. Rambut hitam belah tengahnya tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Apalagi tatapan kedua mata yang sangat kharimastik itu.

"_Dia adalah pahlawanku."_ Terngiang ucapan Ticsa dengan lancarnya.

"_Corporal Rivaille."_

* * *

**A/N :** MOHON MAAF sebelumnya untuk chapter 1, karena si author melakukan kesalahan yang fatal QAQ dimana seharusnya bukan menyerang _wall Rose_ tapi harusnya dinding kota _Trost_ #facewallsedalammungkin

harap maklum karena author masih belajar soal dunia SnK :'D

terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan kembali ditunggu 'cinta' nya di review ^^)/

[mohon maaf kalo banyak kalimat yang aneh2 dan _style_ nulis yang gak _mainstream_ alias **sulit dimengerti** =w=)d ]


	3. Chapter 3

**Title** : The Cruelty of Normal

**Chapter** : 3

**Rating** : T+

**Disclaimer** : **Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**, except for OC and some plots here are mine.

**Warning** : Plot yang kelewat serius dan abusrd! Typo, (sepertinya bakal) OOC, alur cerita yang gak ada hubungannya sama alur cerita di manga/animenya dan lain-lain to be announce.

**Pairing** : (saya masih belum bisa mengatakan bakal ada pairing atau nggak disini, tapi yang jelas saya minjem si corporal~ #plaaak x'DD)

* * *

**Nacha's POV**

**.**

_._

_._

_Mengapa tidak berhenti?_

_ Mengapa aku harus melihatnya?_

_ Mengapa harus mereka?_

_ Mengapa aku tidak mati bersama mereka?_

_ Ini...penyiksaan._

_._

_._

_._

Rasa nyaman, hangat dan sedikit nyeri ditubuh membuatku perlahan harus membuka mata.

Eh?

Kenapa aku terbaring di ranjang...salah satu ruang kesehatan?

Bukankah aku tadi...ukh! sakit sekali seluruh sendiku. Apa yang telah terjadi?—adalah pertanyaan umum yang selalu kulontarkan disaat seperti ini. Aku melihat ke sisi lain saat mendudukkan tubuhku yang luar biasa tidak bisa kubayangkan rasa nyerinya. Ingin berteriak rasanya sebagai pelampiasan namun aku pasti akan dilempar keluar akibat sifat kekanakkan tersebut. Aku melihat wajah familiar tak jauh dari ranjang dimana aku bersemayam. Milch. Ia ternyata masih selamat. Syukurlah.

Ku arahkan pandangan pada seprei putih yang melapisi ranjang hangat ini lalu melihat beberapa perban menyelimuti pergelangan tangan, telapak kakiku serta merasakan balutan perban lain di dalam baju yang sedang kukenakan. Rasanya seperti habis terbakar...seperti telah terkena uap yang sangat panas.

Kulihat ke sisi lain dimana beberapa prajurit yang sedang beristirahat sama sepertiku. Mataku beralih ke atas meja kecil yang diatasnya terdapat lipatan rapi seragam jaket berwarna coklat muda beserta atribut tali-tali coklat berbahan kulit yang biasanya melilit tubuh ini. Namun yang menjadi pusat perhatianku dari awal adalah segelas air mineral disebelahnya.

Ah, tenggorokkanku terasa sangat kering sekali...

Kuraih gelas yang agak diluar jangkauanku perlahan sambil menahan rasa sakit serta nyeri dari tubuh ini. Hampir sampai...sedikit lagi...

"Nacha! Kau sudah sadar!" Namun pupus sudah harapanku untuk segera menyegarkan tenggorokan ini. Seseorang dengan cepat memelukku dan menjauhkan jangkauan tanganku dari gelas kaca disana. Aku menelan ludah kecewa.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Aku menyadari siapa yang datang memelukku dengan nada yang khawatir serta lega. Ku balas balik pelukannya dengan mengusap punggung temanku, Ticsa.

"Akan lebih baik jika aku dapat meminum segelas air, Ticsa. Sesegera mungkin." Aku berkata dengan jujur sejujurnya. Mulut yang kering dan kedua bibir yang tandus ini membuat suaraku menjadi parau saat mengucapkan kalimat permohonan tadi. Ticsa yang sedikit terkejut langsung memberikanku segelas air yang ingin kuraih tadi sambil meminta maaf bersamaan senyum kecutnya. Aku pun tidak membalas hingga segelas air yang sedang kugenggam habis dengan cepat. Haa~ lega sekali rasanya...

Setelah sedikit rasa lemas ini hilang oleh segelas air, aku menceritakan keadaanku pada Ticsa. Ia terlihat sangat khawatir—hampir menangis lebih tepatnya. Kuusap kepalanya dengan pelan dan ternsenyum agar ia tidak memberikan pemandangan rasa cemas untuk kedua mataku ini. Ticsa kembali memelukku dengan erat seperti takut kehilangan benda didepannya. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan irama yang cukup senang.

Kutanyakan apa yang sudah terjadi disaat aku tidak sadarkan diri, keadaan anggota-anggota timku yang lain...dan bagaimana caranya aku bisa kembali ke markas ini tanpa ada satupun yang kuingat kapan aku telah kembali dari medan perperangan diluar sana. Seingatku, aku terakhir kali terduduk di atas atap setelah...seseorang menyelamatkanku...ukh!...siapa ya?

"Saat kau kembali dengan kelompokmu dan yang lainnya, kau sudah tidak sadarkan diri, Nacha. Aku sangat khawatir sekali karena banyak darah yang memenuhi seragammu. Kau yakin kau sudah tak apa-apa?" Ticsa kembali mencoba memeriksa seluruh tubuhku yang pada akhirnya membuatku geli sendiri.

"Tenang saja. Ini tidak ada apa-apanya kok. Hanya luka kecil." Hiburku padanya yang beberapa saat kemudian kembali menunjukkan senyum khas. Namun yang menjadi hal terlega untukku saat ini, aku kembali dengan selamat bersama anggota-anggota kelompokku. Dan keadaan Ticsa yang tidak membuat hatiku patah karena ia juga selamat.

Kudengar cerita-cerita selanjutnya dari Ticsa mengenai para warga yang berhasil dievakuasi tanpa menimbulkan korban jiwa. Dan sedikit harapan baik dari berkurangnya para prajurit yang gugur di peperangan siang ini. Walaupun tetap ada yang menjadi korban dari keganasan raksasa tak punya akal itu. Dan akan tetap ada upacara pemilihan kelompok militer hari ini tepat di malam hari. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan wacana yang diberikan Ticsa soal pemilihan kelompok.

Hari ini sudah banyak yang terjadi...tapi mereka tetap melaksanakan pemilihan kelompok militer? Sungguh diluar dugaan! Tidakkah mereka melihat dan memikirkan para korban-korban yang ada disini?

"Sekitar satu jam lagi, rencananya upacara akan dimulai. Kau bisa mengikutinya, Nacha?" Ternyata pancaran kecemasan masih tampak pada wajah tanpa celanya Ticsa. Aku tersenyum menenangkan perasaan khawatir dirinya sambil mengangguk. Ia tersenyum dan menyodorkan senampan makan malam padaku. Aku dengan sangat senang menerima pemberian ini. Setelah haus yang tak tertahankan tadi, perutku juga sangat lapar setelah tenaga yang terkuras siang ini. Aku bersyukur temanku ini membawa jumlah makanan yang sedikit lebih banyak daripada biasanya.

Ah ya...upacara pemilihan kelompok ya?

Apa yang akan aku pilih ya?

Sudah pasti _Stationary Guard _kan?

Warna kuning obor yang ditancapkan di sekitar lapangan tempat aku dan para prajurit pemula berdiri. Kami berdiri sesuai urutan kelompok awal kami sehingga hal ini sedikit menjauhkan tempat berdiriku dari Ticsa.

Malam dimana langit masih menunjukkan warna biru tuanya serta suara percikan api dari pencahayaan obor-obor dibarengi dengan hembusan angin dingin setelah keadaan siang hari yang terbilang panas. Leherku cukup menggigil saat mencicipi sepoi angin yang tertiup.

Suara-suara yang dikeluarkan oleh para prajurit saat ini menambah musik di telingaku hingga dalam sekejap mereka terdiam dengan segera karena seseorang maju ke depan dari arah yang berbeda. Ia menaiki panggung kecil yang tak jauh letaknya dari barisan paling depan diikuti oleh beberapa orang yang hanya satu orang saja kukenali siapa dia.

"Selamat malam para prajurit..." Aku cukup tahu orang ini walaupun tidak kuketahui namanya. Ia adalah orang yang berjalan bersama _corporal _muka datar di pagi ini. Rambut pirang pendeknya yang tersisir rapi serta tubuh tinggi dan tegap yang bidang. Dan kubulatkan kedua bibirku tanda mengerti saat ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah komandan atau pimpinan pasukan _Scouting Legion_.

Ia berbicara dengan lantang sehingga perhatian orang –orang tertuju padanya, namun kedua mataku tak mau menurut pada pikiranku. Karena penglihatanku lama-lama tergeser pandangannya untuk orang disebelah pria berambut pirang didepan sana. Orang yang sempat aku katakan kenal...meskipun belum pernah sekalipun aku berbicara langsung padanya. Tinggi tubuhnya yang jelas bisa dikatakan kontras dengan orang yang ada disebelahnya membuat perutku sedikit tergilitik. Cukup lucu rupanya—dan kuusahakan menahan tawa terselubung didalam tenggorokan. Keadaan wajahnya yang sudah kesekian kalinya kulihat tidak berubah sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya menambah sejarah penting tentang dirinya dalam memoriku. Ah...dia tidak terlalu penting karena aku tidak akan masuk ke kelompok ini, kan? Mengapa aku harus mengukirnya dalam memoriku? Hahaha~

"...bagi mereka yang ingin menjadi seorang pahlawan dengan tujuan paling mulia, kami persilahkan untuk bergabung dengan kami para Scouting Legion!..." Setelah asik berkutat mengamati pria yang memiliki rambut hitam belah tengah itu, suara lantang komando Irvin—begitulah tadi samar-samar aku dengar namanya—membuatku tersadar dan segera melihat raut wajah teman-teman seangkatanku ini. Wajah mereka dapat dibilang bertambah semangat meskipun ada beberapa dari mereka yang berbaris masih berbalut dengan perban di kepala, wajah, kaki, dan lain-lain yang tidak bisa kupungkiri karena aku juga sama seperti mereka. Sepertinya mereka tertarik masuk kelompok militer ini ya?

"...dan ingat, bahwa kalian akan menjadi santapan empuk untuk para titan diluar sana. Nyawa kalian akan seperti semut yang siap dibasmi oleh mereka dengan mudahnya. Perlu kalian tahu bahwa pasukan kami tidak menerima pengecut yang tidak sanggup melawan meskipun nyawanya sudah berada di ujung tanduk." Wow! Ucapan pemimpin di depan sana memang sengaja untuk 'menjatuhkan' kelompok militer ini, huh?

Kulihat sekali lagi air muka teman-temanku yang berubah drastis dalam waktu sesingkat ini. Wajah yang sepertinya sudah dapat melihat kematian di depan mata mereka. Wajah ketakutan yang paling akhir dari rasa takut mereka. Ah...kematian ya? Kenapa muka kalian terasa sudah pernah mengalami kematian? Kalian belum melihat kematian kan? Seperti pengecut.

" Untuk mereka yang tidak memilih kelompok _Scouting Legion _dipersilahkan dengan hormat untuk meninggalkan area barisan kalian. Bagi mereka yang sudah mantap akan keberaniannya dapat tinggal di dalam area barisan!" Tak perlu waktu banyak, para prajurit yang sejak tadi sudah ketakutan segera meninggalkan barisan dengan cepat, bahkan ada yang berlari menjauh dari tempat ini.

Aku berdiri hingga menyisakan beberapa orang saja yang mulai meninggalkan barisan. Kutolehkan kepala dan pandangan pada Ticsa yang kini dapat terlihat karena kerumunan orang berbaris sudah tak menghalangi jangkauan penglihatanku padanya. Ia menatap ke arahku juga dan menunjukkan wajah senangnya ketika aku diam di tempat.

.

_Aku...akan menutupnya._

.

Aku tersenyum kecil pada Ticsa yang perlahan mengubah senyumnya menjadi wajah kecewa saat aku membalikkan posisi tubuhku untuk meninggalkan barisan ini. Mungkin aku adalah orang terakhir yang meninggalkan barisan karena tidak ada suara langkah lagi selain suara tepukkan sepatuku pada tanah. Aku tersenyum miris saat melangkah...tapi...

_"Aku akan kembali."_

Tubuhku memaksa untuk menoleh kebelakang, menoleh ke arah panggung yang sempat kulihat tadi. Sugestiku tidak sia-sia...karena kulihat orang yang disebutkan menjadi pahlawan salah satu temanku itu kembali mengarahkan arah pandangannya padaku. Hanya padaku. Bukan berpikir bahwa aku besar kepala, hanya saja pandangan intens nya benar-benar berhasil membuat tulang-tulangku membeku untuk melanjutkan langkah. Meskipun kilat cahaya obor di pupil matanya yang sedang terpantul itu tidak berbicara apa-apa, ekspresi datar yang ditampilkan disana sukses membuatku heran bertanya-tanya

Kenapa?

Kenapa pandanganmu begitu aneh dan sulit dideskripsikan, _corporal_?

Aku diam beberapa detik hingga akhirnya dapat melangkah lagi. Kuseimbangkan langkah ini yang dapat dibilang menjadi sedikit terbata karena berhenti dengan tiba-tiba barusan. Aku yang akhirnya terlepas dari sorotan matanya yang serius tersebut segera memberikan penyegaran pada syaraf-syaraf mata dengan memandangi tanah yang sedang dilangkahi. Nafas ini entah darimana bisa menjadi sedikit tersengal.

Apa? Ada apa? Apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan? Kesalahan pada orang itu? Hei...aku tidak mengerti...

Eh?

.

.

.

.

.

_Alunan yang menyakitkan telinga_

_ Alunan dari sebongkah teriakan_

_ Melodi rasa takut dan putus asa_

_ Tidak..._

_ Aku harus menutupnya_

_ Ya._

_ Walaupun menutup bukanlah mengakhiri semuanya_

_._

_._

_._

_"SPICA! AREIN!"_

Suaraku tercekat saat melihat samar-samar tangan kananku sedang mencoba menggapai langit-langit dari kamarku.

Eh?

Aku merasakan keringat mengucur dari seluruh pori-pori tubuhku dan cukup membasahi pakaian yang kupakai untuk tidur.

Ah...mimpi buruk.

Kubiarkan tanganku turun dengan lemah menutupi kedua mata yang sempat membesar sambil mengatur nafas yang tak seirama dengan keadaan normal. Degup jantung di balik paru-paruku ikut bergema dengan meriahnya sekaligus menyesakkan.

Ck, kenapa harus bermimpi tentang hal itu lagi?

Aku bangkit dari rebahan sambil menundukkan kepala sejenak. Menatap telapak tangan kananku dengan hampa tanpa mengharapkan apa-apa. Lalu menempelkannya diatas dahi sambil menghela nafas yang terdengar seperti rasa penyesalan.

Tidak bisakah aku hidup dengan tenang saat ini?

Ah...sepertinya tidak. Aku tidak akan bisa hidup dengan tenang. Aku tidak bisa melihat mereka lagi. Aku telah kehilangan banyak hal. Bahkan mungkin sedikit lagi diri ini akan hilang dari kehidupan normal yang telah kupilih.

Aku...lelah.

.

.

Hari yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Pagi yang ramai meski matahari belum sepenuhnya terlihat bersinar dari balik dinding kota ini. Kulihat banyak anak-anak yang berjalan dan berlari di sekitar jalan pasar yang sedang kulewati. Suara para pedagang yang menawarkan banyak barang dan bahan-bahan pangan dengan semangat sembari menebarkan senyum ramah mereka.

Mereka bertingkah laku seperti hidup dalam kenormalan yang benar-benar normal. Cukup menyenangkan ternyata mengamati keadaan tenang seperti ini.

Langkah kaki ini membawaku pada markas utama untuk memenuhi salah satu tugasku dan mengambil atribut peralatan kerja. Saat aku sedang memeriksa beberapa peralatan melayang yang sangat familiar bagi para prajurit, seseorang memelukku dari belakang dengan cepat sehingga membuat nafasku sempat terhenti. Namun rasa keterkejutan memudar seraya mencium wangi khas yang selalu kuingat siapa pemiliknya.

"Ada apa, Ticsa?" Aku tidak melihat kebelakang dan masih melanjutkan pemeriksaan alat-alat yang berjejer rapi di depan. Aku tersenyum saat ia sedikit kecewa karena tahu siapa yang memeluknya. Ticsa kini berdiri di hadapanku sehingga memaksa pandaganku mengarah padanya.

"Kau tidak rindu padaku?" ia membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar yang sepertinya berharap aku merespon dengan datang memeluknya.

"Tidak." Aku menjawab dengan nada senang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Namun kuubah emosiku menjadi tawa kecil melihat Ticsa hampir menangis dan mengatai 'jahat' pada diriku.

Gadis yang tingginya sedikit lebih pendek dariku ini memakai jaket seragam berwarna coklat sama seperti yang dipakai di tubuhku. Hanya saja ada satu hal yang berbeda yaitu gambar lambang yang menempel pada sisi jaket sebelah kiri dan lengan kanannya. Ia membawa lambang dua buah sayap dengan warna putih serta biru tua, sedangkan aku membawa lambang dua buah mawar merah dengan lilitan batang duri. Di tangan kirinya, ia membawa lipatan jubah berwarna hijau yang masih kuingat dengan jelas apa kegunaannya. Aku tahu mengapa ia membawa benda tersebut.

Lalu...

Ya.

Kami sudah berada di kelompok militer yang berbeda sekarang.

Aku langsung memeluk Ticsa yang sudah tidak kutemui beberapa bulan ini. Aku mungkin sering melihatnya dari kejauhan namun aku sangat senang saat ia kembali dengan selamat dari tugasnya. Setidaknya sebagian dari sisa hatiku ini menyimpan rasa lega dan syukur saat ia tidak terluka parah setelah menjalankan kewajibannya. Itu saja sudah cukup.

Bohong jika aku tidak merindukannya.

"Bukankah kau akan kembali berekspedisi hari ini? Sebentar lagi berangkat, kan?" Aku melepas pelukanku padanya.

"Iya, namun aku tadi melihatmu, jadi aku ingin bertemu denganmu dulu, Nacha. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat dan mengobrol denganmu." Ia tersenyum manis untuk menghiburku.

"Hahaha! Kau tidak menyusahkan teman-teman regumu kan, Ticsa?" Aku bercanda sambil mengusap kepalanya asal. Ia mencoba menghentikan tanganku sambil sedikit mengerucutkan kedua bibirnya menandakan dirinya tak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

"Tidak, dong! Kenapa kau malah menanyakan hal itu sih? Aku kan tidak lemah."

Mendengar ucapan temanku ini membuat aku senang sehingga langsung menepuk punggungnya agar ia segera menghampiri barisan _Scouting Legion_ tak jauh dari sini.

"Aku akan menunggumu kembali, Ticsa." Ucapku melambaikan kedua tangan ini, mengantarkan dirinya dengan senyuman terbesarku. Jujur saja aku khawatir dengannya, karena akhir-akhir ini ekspedisi kelompok mereka banyak memakan korban jiwa. Aku tidak mengerti apa penyebabnya tapi setidaknya itu tidak menimpa Ticsa. Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Ah ya, Nacha!" setelah beberapa meter ia berjalan, Ticsa membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengubah air mukanya dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Hm?" Aku sedikit heran dengannya. Mengapa ia mengubah cara pandangannya padaku seperti bangga akan suatu hal?

"Aku satu tim dengan _Corporal_ Rivaille, lho!"

...

Eh?

Tunggu...kenapa dia memberi tahuku tentang ini?—lebih tepatnya mengapa dengan mimik wajah seperti itu ia memberitahu soal **ini**?!

Apa maksudnya?!

"Hohohoho!~" Ia tertawa dengan lantang diatas keheranan dan kebingunganku. Apa ia ingin membuatku cemburu, hah?

Huh?

Cemburu?

Hahaha—tidak mungkin kan?

...

...kan?

Aku saja sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan orang berekspresi datar itu, kenapa aku malah jadi salah tingkah seperti ini?! Hei! Kenapa aku mempunyai jalan pikiran seperti sekarang **INI**?!

"Fillsher." Suara yang tenang namun dalam membuat aku harus meninggalkan alam pikiranku sejenak dan melihat orang yang memanggil nama keluarga Ticsa di belakangnya. Ticsa langsung berputar kaku dan segera memberi tanda hormat untuk orang didepannya. Orang yang menjadi pahlawannya dan kini menjadi teman satu tim di _Scouting Legion_. Aku semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan rasa panikku ketika ia memindahkan pandangannya dari temanku ke diriku. Reflek aku memberikan tanda hormat juga padanya sebelum ia berbalik menjauh dari kami berdua. Ticsa melambaikan tangan canggung sebelum mengikuti orang yang telah berjalan terlebih dahulu. Aku pun membalas dengan lambaian tangan juga. Masih dengan rasa kikuk yang datang entah darimana seperti sehabis terkena sambaran petir, diri ini mencoba menenangkan diri.

Namun jika dipikir kembali, aku senang dapat melihat dirinya masih ada hingga sekarang. Dia selamat. Mungkin hal aneh jika dia mati di tangan makhluk-makhluk tak bermoral tersebut. Nyawanya yang hilang di tangan sang raksasa mungkin adalah opsi terakhir yang akan dipilihnya sebagai jalan kematian—begitu ketika orang-orang lain membicarakannya. Membicarakan orang misterius seperti _Corporal Rivaille. _Cerita tentang pria itu entah mengapa tidak ada habisnya dikalangan para warga dan bahkan sesama rekan kerjaku.

...Aku tak mengerti.

.

.

.

_Setidaknya..._

_ Aku masih dapat melihat hari lain._

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Nacha" Aku yang baru saja menapakkan kaki setelah memanjat naik ke atas dinding setinggi lima puluh meter yang telah sekian lama melindungi kota-kota dan umat manusia beratus tahun—walaupun raksasa beton yang sedang kupijak pernah dihancurkan—menggunakan _three dimensional maneuver gear_ andalan, mengalihkan pandanganku ke orang yang menyambut diri ini. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pada salah satu temanku yang pernah menjadi satu tim saat penyerangan titan beberapa waktu lalu itu.

"Tugasku kan tidak hanya mengurusi alat-alat yang ada di sini, Tyan." Aku berjalan melewatinya dan mulai mencoba mengikuti apa yang rekan kerja lainnya persiapkan, mengecek alat-alat meriam di atas dinding. Ada cerita yang masih terpikir, regu kami—saat masih dalam akademi militer—pun berpisah karena tiga diantara kami memutuskan masuk ke cabang lain yang tak lain adalah cabang yang tidak kusukai. _Dirmen, Alvin_ dan _Milch_. Dirmen dan Milch sempat memaksaku untuk ikut dalam cabang yang mereka akan pilih sebelum upacara waktu itu. Namun ternyata tanpa kusadari pun, aku sudah menetapkan hati tidak akan memilih _Scouting Legion_. Apapun alasannya...apapun resiko yang akan kuterima.

Aku tidak ingin mengikuti jejak seseorang rupanya.

Seseorang yang membuatku mengerti akan kematian yang sia-sia atas mimpi naifnya.

Haa~

Tyan pun mengikuti pekerjaan yang sedang kulakukan sambil berbicara mengenai hal-hal yang hampir membuatku bosan untuk mendengarkannya. Hal yang hampir sama ia bahas tiap harinya jika kami sedang mengisi waktu kami seperti apa yang kami lakukan sekarang. Dan aku hanya bisa khidmat mendengarkan curahan hatinya yang terkadang mengundang tawa iba dari teman-teman lainnya.

Setelah kami selesai, tak berapa lama kemudian teriakkan perintah untuk membuka gerbang kota _Trost_ terdengar. Aku berdiri lalu melihat barisan anggota-anggota _Scouting Legion_ sedang berhenti menunggu pintu terbuka. Aku mengenali sosok temanku, Ticsa yang menaiki kuda coklat gagahnya. Ia melihat keatas seperti mencari-cari sesuatu hingga pandangannya terkunci pada pandanganku. Menunjukkan senyuman manisnya dari kejauhan seperti memberikan tanda bahwa ia tidak akan mengecewakanku. Senyuman lain dari bibir ini hanya dapat kuberikan untuk merespon balik.

Ia pun mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan dan berjalan bersama anggota yang lainnya, menandakan bahwa gerbang telah terbuka dengan sempurna untuk membiarkan mereka menjalankan tugas di luar sana. Aku yang sempat memberi tanda hormat kepada kelompok militer itu membalikkan arah tubuhku ke tempat dimana orang-orang pemberani keluar dari zona amannya. Aku melihat sinar matahari pagi yang menyejukkan, berharap bahwa ini adalah pertanda baik untuk kedepannya—meskipun aku sendiri tidak yakin akan hal itu.

"Aku masih tidak menyangka bahwa kau tidak memutuskan untuk bergabung kedalam cabang _Scouting Legion_, Nacha" Kini giliran Stuart berbicara disebelahku namun arah pandangannya ditujukan pada sekelompok orang-orang yang menjauh dari tempat ini menggunakan kudanya.

"Memang tujuanku bukan untuk bergabung kesana, Stuart." Mata ini masih setia menangkap pemandangan nyaman di depan mata. Karena makhluk-makhluk yang paling kubenci belum memunculkan batang hidung mereka.

"Benarkah? Padahal banyak yang melihat aksimu saat kejadian enam bulan yang lalu. Hal itu cukup membuatmu masuk kedalam daftar pasukan elit di kelompok tersebut, kan? Sekarang kau disini hanya sebagai—..."

"Pasukan elit? Kau bercanda ya, Stuart? Untuk apa menjadi pasukan elit jika pada akhirnya kau akan termakan oleh kematian?"

Kini aku menatap miris pada rekan disebelah, ia menampakkan wajah terkejutnya yang mungkin terjadi karena ia tak menduga bahwa jawabanku akan sesinis ini.

Aku tertawa kecil lalu menjauh darinya. Membiarkan diri ini dilihat oleh banyak pasang mata yang mungkin tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kami berdua tadi. Aku membiarkan beberapa helai rambut berayun dengan riang menikmati angin pagi hari yang cukup jarang kutemui sedamai hari ini. Aku menghentikan langkahku, menatap sepatu _boots_ coklat tebal yang kupakai serta warna abu-abu berdebu yang menjadi warna dinding raksasa.

.

_Ya._

_Aku tidak akan mengikuti jejakmu._

_._

* * *

**A/N :** terima kasih amat sangat buat **AoiHana26, Nacchan Sakura, Ficchii, Everly De Mavis**, dan pembaca lainnya yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca ff aneh ini + reviewnya :'D author (sangat) terharu hehehe~ Mungkin setelah ini ada plot yang terasa aneh, jadi akan saya jelaskan di chapter-chapter kedepannya supaya gak bingung~ *author yg bikin susah*

**.**

**AoiHana26** : wah makasih banyak :') dan maaf baru sempat balas skrg reviewnya.

**Nacchan Sakura** : Hai hai~ kamu telah menemukanku xD ehem, ini nih tokoh OC nya~ maaf juga baru sempat balas reviewnya ya~

**Ficchii** : *tangkep tebaran bungai bangkainya* hohoho~ makasih banyaaaak~ sampe dibilang oenyoe gituh~ ih kamu 3 iya, OC nya emang unyu juga kok aslinya =w=)d *tunjuk nacchan sakura* hahaha~ Mary sue itu apa ya? :'D makasih sekali lagi. Bwahahaha!~ tenang aja, aku juga galau karena Rivaille gak ngomong2...beneran tokoh yang cuma numpang lewat *ditimpuk* x'DDD He'eh, diusahakan akan update smoke ^^ thanks for the love and support, Nafy.

**Everly De Mavis** : Wah~ makasih banyaaaak~ aku bener2 terharu *apa banget deh author ini* x'D oke sip~

.

.

hohoho~ author juga pengen update secepat kilat, hanya saja tugas saya bertebaran layaknya salju di musim dingin #ceilah xDD jadi harap maklum ya~

sekali lagi terima kasih ^^ author sangat senang sekali menerima 'cinta' kalian semua :"D

see you in the next chapter~

_~SedotanHijau_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title** : The Cruelty of Normal

**Chapter** : 4

**Rating** : T+

**Disclaimer** : **Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**, except for OC and some plots here are mine.

**Warning** : Plot yang kelewat serius dan abusrd! Typo, (sepertinya bakal) OOC, alur cerita yang gak ada hubungannya sama alur cerita di manga/animenya dan lain-lain to be announce.

**Pairing** : (saya masih belum bisa mengatakan bakal ada pairing atau nggak disini, tapi yang jelas saya minjem si corporal~ #plaaak x'DD)

* * *

**Nacha's POV**

.

.

_Tuhan, hanya satu harapanku..._

.

.

Sepotong tangan dan telapak kaki berbalut dengan merahnya darah.

Apa ini?

"Ini adalah bagian tubuh dari salah satu anggota terhebat _Scouting Legion_, Dirmen Henz! Ia telah memenuhi tugasnya dengan sangat terpuji dan terhormat!"

Apa?

Selanjutnya yang bisa kudengar adalah tangisan dan teriakan rasa takut. Cairan dalam lambungku mulai berteriak dengan semangat. Aku...—apa yang baru kudengar barusan?

A-apa?

"I-Ini bohong...kan?" Suara terbata dan sesenggukkan yang bersatu bersama suara seorang perempuan muda yang kini ditangannya menggendong anggota tubuh yang hanya ada dua bagian. Ia sempat menanyakan keberadaan orang yang dicarinya karena ia tak melihat orang itu di dalam barisan. Hal lainnya...aku dapat melihat tulang putih yang patah dengan cara brutal terbalut oleh cabikan daging serta otot yang sangat hancur bentuknya.

Aku berdiri di depan kerumunan orang yang sedang menyambut kepulangan dari anggota-anggota kelompok berlambang dua sayap. Jelas kedua mataku membesar ketika mendengar berita mengejutkan dari salah satu orang yang mungkin adalah teman satu tim dari pemilik potongan benda berdaging disana.

...

Dirmen...?

Teman satu timku...?

Telah dikalahkan...?

Lelucon apa ini?

Suara hening menyelimuti keadaan yang sudah cukup ingin membuatku muntah. Melihat sisa yang tertinggal dari salah satu temanku yang kupercaya adalah orang yang ahli dalam membuat strategi dan baik dalam pertarungan jarak dekat.

Kenapa...?

Melihat perempuan muda yang aku tahu itu adalah istri dari Dirmen, aku segera memutar bola mataku mencari-cari orang yang kukenal.

Kulihat wajah Milch sedang memandang balik kearahku dengan wajahnya yang sangat terlihat terpukul. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya saat aku bertanya dimana keberadaan Alvin menggunakan bahasa isyarat dari kedua bibirku.

Alvin...

Ini...

Apa ini?

Kenapa begitu menyakitkan?

Nafasku tercekat sebelum mencari anggota lain yang kukenal.

Ada rasa lega datang dalam hati ini melihat keadaan Ticsa masih duduk di atas kuda coklatnya. Hanya saja ia menutupi wajah dan kulihat cairan bening mengalir dari sela jari-jari tangan. Meskipun begitu...tetap saja hatiku sakit melihat satu persatu teman-temanku gugur dalam kekonyolan ini. Mati dalam hal yang kuharapkan ini adalah lelucon semata.

Tuhan...

Kenapa Kau memberiku mimpi buruk lagi?

.

Hari ini dua orang temanku telah mati. Meskipun tak seberapa lama persahabatan kami, namun mereka pernah menjadi rekan satu timku. Rekan dimana aku percaya pada kemampuan mereka. Kenapa menjadi sebuah kematian yang kuanggap sebagai kesia-siaan?

Ah...ini normal, kan?

Sebuah kematian pada suatu hari yang damai seperti ini memang normal, kan?

Ahahaha~

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's POV**

.

_"Kematian itu hal yang wajar, Nacha. Kau tidak tidak dapat memperkirakannya. Kau hanya bisa menantinya dan...kau harus mempersiapkan hatimu jika saat itu datang."_

_ "Tapi kematian itu tetap hal yang paling mengerikan. Aku takut."_

_ "Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk takut. Aku akan melindungimu."_

_ "...terima kasih! Aku akan menunggumu!"_

_ "Aku akan kembali."_

_._

_._

Nacha membuka kelopak matanya perlahan membiarkan cahaya masuk perlahan untuk mengecilkan pupil matanya. Ia mengusap pelan salah satu matanya sembari melihat kesekitar. Ia tertidur saat perjalanan menuju kota yang letaknya berada di bagian timur dinding Rose. Kini ia ditugaskan untuk membantu keamanan wilayah kota _Karanese_ bersama beberapa teman _Stationary Guard_nya. Hal ini makin menjauhkan dirinya dari kota _Trost_ dimana sebagai tempat yang sudah lama ia tinggali sejak masuk dalam akademi militer dulu. Dan meninggalkan Ticsa yang memang bertugas di kota tersebut.

Ia memandangi salah satu temannya lalu bertanya sudah berapa lama ia tertidur. Stuart yang juga ikut dalam perjalanan mengatakan ia hanya tertidur hanya satu jam lamanya. Mungkin itu hanya waktu yang sebentar bagi para prajurit yang lain, namun bagi Nacha satu jam adalah hal yang cukup lama untuk tertidur dengan lelap seperti tadi. Akhir-akhir ini tidurnya tidak pernah tenang—bahkan mungkin selama hidupnya. Mimpi buruk dan pikiran-pikiran menyebalkan selalu memenuhi otaknya yang mungkin dapat meledak kapan saja. Gadis ini membiasakan dirinya untuk hidup dalam keadaan tertekan. Menyakitkan, namun ia tidak dapat menghindarinya.

Kehilangan orang yang ia kenal sudah menjadi hal normal untuknya. Meskipun rasa sakit selalu ada tiap mendengar dan melihat satu-persatu orang-orang dijemput oleh kematian.

Dan tak lupa ia selalu bertanya mengapa ia masih hidup? Kapan gilirannya? Sampai kapan ia harus hidup dengan kenormalan yang kejam ini?

Aku lelah...

—pikirnya.

Hampir enam jam perjalanan belum ditambah dengan istirahat kami dijalan sehingga rombongan sampai pada malam hari. Setelah melakukan beberapa prosedur kecil seperti upacara penyambutan, mereka dipersilahkan istirahat di kamar yang telah disediakan. Namun mata Nacha belum ingin menutup malam yang dingin. Ia berjalan menyusuri kota sembari mencari tempat yang cukup nyaman untuk bersantai. Hingga akhirnya menemukan satu batang pohon kokoh dikelilingi oleh rerumputan indah yang bergoyang mengikuti alur angin. Ia duduk di bawah dedaunan yang lebat sambil melihat ke arah langit biru tua di atasnya. Matanya mengamati objek-objek yang bersinar diantara langit, entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini. Hanya tersirat wajah yang menahan sakit dari dalam dan kesedihan yang aneh.

Senyum selanjutnya terasa dipaksakan.

Dia seperti mencoba bertahan dari sesuatu.

"Dan kau tak kembali pada akhirnya." Ucapnya sebelum berhasil menutup kedua mata untuk mengakhiri malam yang mulai larut.

.

.

.

Esok paginya ia mulai berpratoli di sekitar kota. Mengelilingi jalan-jalan yang dipenuhi oleh warga dan mau tak mau mata serta telinganya mengamati dan mendengar kejadian-kejadian disekitar. Ia tersenyum entah karena senang atau sedih—meskipun sedih, Nacha lebih menyukai untuk tersenyum.

Lalu ia melihat kawan-kawan yang berseragam sama dengannya duduk-duduk dengan santai di salah satu tempat makan terdekat meskipun saat ini belum jadwal makan siang. Ia tahu para rekan kerjanya yang berlaku seenaknya seperti ini pasti belum pernah merasakan naasnya perang dengan musuh abadi umat manusia. Mereka dengan tenang malah tertawa membuang-buang waktu menikmati waktu kerja mereka dengan tidak melakukan tugasnya. Jujur saja Nacha kesal, namun ia sudah bosan memperingati mereka. Mereka menganggap bahwa Nacha adalah orang yang gila kerja, dan beranggapan bahwa tujuan gadis ini untuk memperingati mereka hanya sia-sia. Karena pada nyatanya mereka masih hidup, untuk apa mengkhawatirkan kematian yang bahkan tidak mereka ketahui kapan datangnya.

Bodohnya mereka, ucap Nacha kepada diri sendiri saat melewati tempat makan yang cukup ramai dengan teman-teman satu kelompok militer.

"Hoi, gadis yang sedang berpratoli!" ucap seseorang dengan sedikit kasar dari belakangnya, namun Nacha tidak menghentikan langkahnya karena tahu itu hanyalah 'cacing' yang tidak mengerti apa tugasnya. Lagipula Nacha tidak suka mengingkari pekerjaannya yang sedang berpratoli demi diajak berbincang oleh 'cacing' yang memanggilnya.

"Kau tidak dengar, hah?!" Nacha menghela nafasnya saat mendengar langkah sepatu mulai mendekat kepadanya dengan cukup tergesa saat ia masih berjalan. Selalu saja orang-orang seperti ini akan ada di tiap kita berpijak pada dunia baru. Sesuatu yang bisa dikategorikan 'tak berguna'.

Ah...berguna maksudnya. Berguna sebagai makanan seekor titan, ya kan?

SEEETT!—BRUAGH!

Nacha membalikkan tubuh, meraih lengan kanan yang terjulur saat ingin menyentuh bahunya, meluncurkan salah satu pergelangan kaki ke belakang lutut orang yang memanggilnya tadi sehingga ia terjatuh ke atas tanah, namun jika Nacha tak menahan tangan yang ia tarik sebelumnya, orang itu sudah terbentur kepalanya. Nyatanya, kini Nacha membiarkan kepala laki-laki itu hanya berjarak beberapa milimeter dari tanah yang berlapis oleh batu beton. Mata sang laki-laki terbelalak dan ketakutan melihat ke atas dimana muka gadis yang ia panggil menampakkan wajah datar dan dinginnya. Ekspresi muak pun dapat ditangkap dengan sedikit penambahan fokus dari penglihatannya. Wajar jika laki-laki itu kini diam seribu bahasa menatap wajah gelap Nacha yang juga diam menghadapinya.

"A-Alketirj..."

"Diam. Orang yang tidak mengerti tentang kematian sebaiknya menutup rapat mulutnya." Entah mengapa Nacha memberi respon seperti itu. Sang laki-laki terlihat bingung dan masih ketakutan. Gadis yang merubah ekspresinya menjadi menyeramkan itu tersenyum lalu melepaskan tangan yang ia tahan sejak tadi. Membiarkan kepala temannya terbentur pelan ke tanah. Ia langsung pergi menahan ekspresi 'langka' milik dirinya.

Namun saat ia baru melangkah beberapa batu, ia mendengar suara gemuruh dari kejauhan dan balik gedung-gedung perumahan yang cukup tinggi. Seperti suara bom yang diluncurkan dan menyentuh tanah.

Lalu mendengar teriakan dari kejauhan hingga akhirnya dekat dengan telinganya. Orang-orang mulai berteriak panik saat mendengar kata 'titan' di kata-kata yang terucap.

Mungkinkah?

Lagi?

Nacha mengerutkan dahinya dan berusaha berlari untuk mendekat ke lokasi kejadian, sayang dia tidak memakai perlengkapan terbangnya sehingga ia membutuhkan waktu yang cukup panjang untuk sampai. Hanya saja larinya dihentikan oleh seorang senior yang sudah memakai atribut lengkap alat canggih di samping kedua pahanya. Mata Nacha membesar dan hal ini cukup membuat dirinya yakin bahwa...

"Alketirj! Kembali ke markas, ambil atributmu dan bantu yang lain untuk memulai proses evakuasi. Lakukan secepat mungkin!" Nacha menahan _salute_ nya di dada kiri lalu mengangguk.

Tanpa diberitahu, ia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di gerbang utama kota ini. Mengevakuasi warga? Sudah pasti mimpi-mimpi yang tidak pernah Nacha harapkan kembali muncul, kan?

Disaat seperti ini...disaat damai seperti ini...semuanya rusak seketika oleh kemunculan makhluk keji.

Seperti sudah direncanakan _ya_?

Dengan cepat ia memasang atribut bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Sekali lagi wajah ketakutan dan cemas muncul di wajah mereka. Namun kebanyakan dari mereka adalah wajah-wajah baru yang ia kenal. Mungkin karena beda kawasan dengan tempat yang ia jaga sebelumnya, pikir Nacha.

"Nacha, kau bersamaku ditugaskan untuk membantu evakuasi warga dekat gerbang dinding Rose! Cepat kesana!" Ada nada tegang di ucapan Stuart. Sepertinya ia belum terbiasa dengan keadaan menyebalkan ini. Namun dia seharusnya siap, karena mereka prajurit yang dapat 'habis' dalam waktu kapanpun.

Nacha menggunakan alat terbangnya agar sampai ke tempat evakuasi. Ia membantu para warga yang berlarian menuju gerbang dan perahu yang mengapung pada sungai sebagai sarana evakuasi kota. Suara teriakan agar mereka cepat naik ke perahu atau mengutamakan diri mereka beserta keluarganya juga memenuhi rasa sesak serta panik luar biasa para warga.

Pengawas evakuasi pun ikut kewalahan dalam menangani ini. Nacha dan Stuart yang bertugas menjaga baris warga agar mereka tidak keluar jalur aman berusaha semaksimal mungkin menahan luapan ego, emosi yang selalu saja terjadi pada tiap manusia jika dalam keadaan terdesak seperti sekarang.

"Ini akan memakan waktu lebih dari tiga jam!" Teriak Stuart yang mencoba mengalahkan teriakan-teriakan warga. Benar kata Stuart, tanpa terasa waktu sudah berjalan selama dua jam lebih. Namun setengah dari populasi penduduk kota ini mungkin belum sepenuhnya dievakuasi. Kota ini...memiliki kepadatan penduduk yang lebih besar dibanding kota _Trost_.

Nacha hanya bisa fokus pada pekerjaannya. Keselamatan para warga adalah prioritas utamanya. Hanya saja keadaan tidak berubah, malah semakin 'panas' karena suara raungan titan terdengar makin mendekat ke tempat evakuasi ini. Gambaran kepulan asap semakin nyata terlihat dari tempat kami semua berdiri. Banyak yang mulai menangis dan sebagainya yang sangat terasa familiar bagi diri Nacha.

.

_Seandainya dunia dapat berubah_

_ Aku tidak ingin mempunya__i__ dunia normal yang seperti ini._

.

Pupil mata gadis berambut marun ini pun mengecil saat melihat ada seseorang yang sedang berlari menggendong anak kecil di kedua lengannya. Wajahnya terlihat letih dan panik sambil berteriak kata 'tolong' dengan semampu dirinya. Rambut yang terurai berantakan menandakan ia sedang berusaha lari dari maut. Hanya saja banyak hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi, malah dengan mudah terjadi untuk memperburuk keadaan. Raksasa pun mulai terlihat dari kejauhan dibelakang wanita yang sedang berlari tersebut. Ia keluar dari kepulan asap yang mengaburkan pemandangan di kejauhan sana.

Titan. Berlari dengan cepatnya. Menuju kesini. Dan semakin mendekati dua manusia di depan kami. Aku melihat ke arah Stuart sekejap lalu meluncurkan pasak pada dinding bangunan disekitar kami.

"Stuart!"

"Tak perlu kau ingatkan, aku juga akan menolong!" Ia pun bersamaku melayang di udara berusaha mendekati titan kelas dua belas meter di depan sana. Aku sedikit mempercepat alur gasku setelah melihat kedua warga itu terjatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Sang anak tak sengaja melemparkan boneka nya ke belakangan. Ia yang tidak tahu apa-apa berjalan menghampiri boneka yang letaknya hanya tinggal beberapa meter dari langkah kaki titan—yang sialnya dia adalah tipe abnormal. Sekarang ia mulai menambah kecepatannya melangkah.

Sial.

"Aku akan mengurus anaknya." Ia mendahului pergerakan Stuart yang meneriaki namanya dari belakang. Ia melewati sang ibu dan mengejar anak kecil yang sedang berusaha meraih boneka usang.

HAPP!

Ia berhasil menangkap anak kecil itu namun tanpa boneka di tangannya. Anak kecil ini pun menangis saat ia mulai menjauh dari benda kesayangannya.

"NOEL!" mungkin itu nama bonekanya. Nacha tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena nyawa anak kecil ini...

"Ku-kumohon ajak Noel bersamaku, ia pemberian terakhir dari ayahku sebelum meninggal."

DEGH!—

Nacha segera memutar balik saat ia sedang meluncur rendah dengan tanah. Sepatu bootsnya bergesekkan keras dengan batu beton permukaan—sampai-sampai menimbulkan efek asap kecil di sekitar sol sepatunya— dan telapak tangannya yang hanya memegang gagang pedang ikut dbiarkan menggesek tanah yang sangat berdebu—agar menambah tekanan rem—saat ia menukikkan tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba agar menghadap kembali ke titan. Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis ini, secara spontan tubuhnya membiarkan diri berlari kearah titan. Stuart pun berteriak kencang dari belakang beserta ibu sang anak yang buah hatinya masih digendong di salah satu lengan tangan Nacha. Saat dia berayun berusaha meraih boneka, ia melihat sesuatu di atas atap yang sedang mengejar titan di belakang makhluk itu.

_Ticsa!_

Pasukan sayap telah datang. Nacha pun tersenyum saat ticsa membalas pandangannya dari atas. Nacha segera menancapkan kedua kedua pasak bajanya ke masing-masing lutut titan lalu memposisikan dirinya untuk berayun rendah serta mengambil boneka yang menjadi milik dari anak kecil yang ia selamatkan. Mereka berdua kini meluncur diantara kedua kaki titan. Nacha segera menetapkan kakinya ke tanah berusaha menahan kedua pasaknya agar membuat sang titan tersungkur ke depan karena ia menarik alat jalannya. Saat titan itu hampir jatuh, Ticsa dengan cepat loncat dari atas langsung membelah tengkuk musuh yang sudah menjadi incarannya tadi. Ia pun mengaitkan salah satu bajanya pada dinding rumah agar bisa mendarat dengan sempurna di tanah. Ticsa berhasil menghabisi satu titan serta menyelamatkan nyawa Nacha bersama anak kecil.

Mereka pun berjalan ke arah tempat evakuasi yang seketika menjadi hening karena menyaksikan kejadian tadi. Diantara asap-asap serta bangkai yang tersungkur tepat di depan kaki mereka, sang ibu dari anak kecil ini menangis lega memeluk anaknya. Nacha tersenyum dan langsung mendapatkan sedikit—banyak cercaan dari Stuart yang bilang bahwa keputusan Nacha adalah gila.

Ia hanya tidak tega atas alasan yang diberikan anak kecil itu agar ia bisa menyelamatkan boneka usang. Pemberian dari orang yang ia sayangi dan cintai. Tidak semudah itu kan kita harus menghancurkan kenangan?

"Nacha, kau keren tadi!" Ticsa memukul bahu teman terbaiknya dengan pelan dan tersenyum senang. Masih sempat ia tersenyum disaat seperti ini.

"Tunggu...bukankah kau harusnya di..._Trost_?"

"Iya. Namun kabar sudah menyebar, kami langsung dikirim kesini."

"Maksudmu?"

"_Scouting Legion_ di kota ini...hampir semuanya telah dihabisi."

"..." Nacha terdiam.

Semudah itu kah?

"Aku akan kembali mejaga perbatasan di dekat sini. Kau harus menjaga evakuasi, kan?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti!" Nacha melihat temannya melayang ke atas dan menaiki atap lalu menghilang dengan cepat. Nacha sebenarnya ingin menyusul Ticsa. Ingin mengabaikan tugasnya yang ada disini dan melihat keadaan dari atas sana. Ia melihat Stuart yang sudah menggidikkan gigi sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut rapihnya.

"Cih, pergilah. Aku tahu kau ingin ke atas. Namun kembali secepatnya." Meskipun Stuart bukan pemimpin dalam kelompok evakuasi, ia memberikan izin dengan mudah. Nacha tersenyum lalu menekan tombol pada gagang pedang di salah satu tangannya. Ia pun menghadap pada langit damai hari ini.

.

.

* * *

**A/N : **akhirnya ada waktu untuk update ke sini hahaha. Maaf ya gak ada si corporal di chapter ini hohhooho~ xp

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang membaca cerita ini. Entah itu diam-diam ataupun terang-terangan *halah xD* pokoknya kamu semua dapet pelukan dari armored titan satu-satu! 'v')d mohon maaf krn updatenya lama gitu deh #authorkenatimpuk :'D

.

untuk **Everly De Mavis** , wahahaha makasih banyak~ *sodorin colossal titan* jadi terharu nih kamu bilang gitu xD iya nih, aku kira juga nacha masuk sekoting legion, tapi ternyata oh ternyata...hohoho~ waduh? senyum-senyum kenapa tuh? *kepo* OAO

nyahaha nyankorigatou~ (baca : arigatou) soalnya dari dulu udah kebiasaan gaya penulisanku kalo bikin cerita kayak gini *sobs* jadi agak was-was gitu banyak yg gak ngerti maksud2 kalimatku. Mau ngubah, tapi gak bisa ternyata #terusajacurcol :'D

sekali lagi makasih buat semangat dan reviewnya! ;v;)d *pelukcium* xD

.

untuk **Ficchii** , iya nih update~ *ambilin duri-duri bunganya* xD

iya ya kekurangan OC? *belum liat-liat lagi* wahaha makasih :) jadi gak enak dibilang unyu *blushing* #bukanbuatauthorkali x'D

OH! jadi itu toh artinya Mary Sue. makasih atas penjelasannya, Nafy. ^^ iya semoga nacha chaiya chaiya gak gitu :'D

sip! arigatou reviewnya! *pelukcium*

salam panasnya titan, SedotanHijau.

.

.

.

maaf kalo updatenya kelamaan buat chapter ini. Karena harus selesaiin tugas-tugas sebelum liburan :'D (walaupun masih ada tugas jg pas liburan).

oh ya, sebenarnya agak-agak bingung juga nih si authornya. Sebenernya boleh gak sih publish fanfic di ffnet dmn pairingnya with OC?

soalnya author jd agak2 ragu gitu entah kenapa xD. #maafjadisesicurhat

terus cuma mau bilang kemungkinan besar, cerita ini akan sangat panjaaaaang chapternya (diperkirakan lebih dari 10 chaps-mungkin) jadi sedikit-banyak ragu buat nerusin cerita ini disini (takut kayak sinetron gimana gitu) #okeauthorgalau.

dan selebihnya, terima kasih sekali lg yang sudah mau membaca cerita aneh bin ajaib ini+reviewnya. Ini bener-bener suntikan semangat buat si author yg pemula di dunia ff! love you all~ ^^)/

see you!

_~SedotanHijau_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title** : The Cruelty of Normal

**Chapter** : 5

**Rating** : T+

**Disclaimer** : **Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**, except for OC and some plots here are mine.

**Warning** : Plot yang kelewat serius dan abusrd! Typo, (sepertinya bakal) OOC, dan lain-lain to be announce.

**Pairing** : (saya masih belum bisa mengatakan bakal ada pairing atau nggak disini, tapi yang jelas saya minjem si corporal~ #plaaak x'DD)

* * *

_._

_._

_Dunia itu luas dan sempit disaat bersamaan._

_ Luas karena rahasianya dan sempit karena kenormalannya._

_ Luas karena masih banyak yang belum terungkap dan_

_ Sempit karena orang-orang disekitarmu terlalu berharga untuk lenyap._

_ Dalam sekejap mata._

_._

_._

_._

Nafas Nacha tersengal.

Sudah berapa banyak titan yang ia habisi?

Keadaan mata pedangnya yang terakhir pun sudah mulai rusak.

Lalu ia melihat pasukan-pasukan lain yang terpaksa mundur ke wilayah paling dalam dan dekat dengan gerbang dinding Rose.

Mereka kewalahan karena titan semakin menekan dari depan dengan jumlahnya yang tidak ada habis-habisnya sedari tadi. Nacha bahkan sudah tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang ia habiskan di atas sini. Selama tanda mundur dari dinding Rose belum dinyalakan, para prajurit belum berhak mundur.

"Ticsa. Kau terlihat lelah." Nacha mendarat di dekat teman terbaiknya setelah menghabisi satu titan kelas tujuh meter sendiri. Ticsa tertawa kecil diatas wajah yang jelas terlihat lelah dan banyak bekas luka akibat perperangan ini.

"Benarkah? Padahal rasanya aku seperti baru bangun dari tidur nyenyakku." Alur semangat yang berbeda dari Ticsa selama ini. Nacha tersenyum karena temannya ini ternyata benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh untuk masuk kedalam kelompok _Scouting Legion_. Kedua mata Ticsa telah berubah menjadi gadis yang kuat setelah hampir setahun ini ia bergabung ke dalam kelompok militer pilihannya.

Kau memang hebat, Ticsa—ucap Nacha dalam hati sambil memandangi wajah sampingnya.

"Nacha?"

"Hm?"

"Aku bersyukur dapat bertemu denganmu."

"Aku juga."

"Aku senang kita saling mengenal dan sudah bersahabat selama masuk ke dalam akademi. Kau teman terbaikku. Kau orang yang selalu mendukungku disaat orang lain meremehkan keputusan yang kubuat. Aku menghormatimu sekaligus menyayangimu. Hahaha~ Maaf baru mengatakannya sekarang karena kita sulit untuk bertemu sejak upacara waktu itu." Nacha sedikit tertegun mendengar kalimat yang cukup panjang Ticsa ucapkan kali ini. Dengan nada serius namun entah mengapa sedikit menyedihkan. Kontrasnya, ia menghiasi ucapan tadi dengan seulas senyum termanis yang pernah dilihat Nacha dari Ticsa selama mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Un. Sama seperti ucapanmu, Ticsa. Aku pun juga." Nacha hanya bisa merespon ucapan panjang Ticsa dengan kalimat pendek dan biasa.

"Suatu hari nanti, aku ingin mengajakmu untuk datang ke kampung halamanku. Aku akan—"

DHUAARRR!

Sesuatu memutuskan pembicaraan mereka. Suara ledakan yang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah-tengah tempat berdiri Ticsa dan Nacha membuat keduanya terlempar jauh tanpa persiapan untuk mendarat. Nacha berusaha menggunakan pasak bajanya, namun hal itu tidak membuatnya menghindari benturan keras ke dinding batu bata salah satu rumah yang berhasil membuat tulang belakangnya terasa sakit luar biasa. Ia tersungkur mencium tanah yang berdebu. Rasa sakit segera menggerayangi otot-otot tubuh kurusnya.

"Tic…sa…." Ia berusaha bangkit meskipun raganya jelas berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung. Berusaha menegapkan tubuhnya lalu tanpa berpikir panjang menaikkan dirinya ke atas. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya yang sakit sehingga mendapatkan jangkauan pandangan yang ia inginkan. Sebuah coakkan besar mewarnai atap rumah yang tadi sempat menjadi tempat perbincangannya bersama Ticsa. Ia tidak tahu apa itu sampai Nacha melihat tak jauh dari akhir atap ini terdapat beberapa kerumunan titan di satu tempat. Jantung Nacha terasa ingin copot saat melihat selembar kain berwarna hijau yang tersobek tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Ia segera berlari menghampiri titan-titan yang sedang mengerubungi suatu objek, namun ia tidak tahu apa itu. Apakah manusia? Apakah…Tic—

"TICSA!" ketakutan terbesar Nacha sedang terjadi. Ticsa yang sepertinya sedang tidak sadarkan diri—karena tidak melawan saat berada di dalam genggaman tangan satu titan jelek dengan seringainya yang menjijikkan. Nacha berusaha berlari di atas atap dengan sekuat tenaga. Benturan keras tadi membuat alat pegasnya tak berfungsi dengan cukup baik. Lagipula isi gas dalam tabung juga sudah pasti tinggal sedikit.

Mengapa?

Mengapa **harus**. **Selalu****.** disaat aku tidak dapat berbuat banyak?!—ucapnya.

"TICSAAA!" Suara kencang dan keras Nacha mungkin belum bisa menyadarkan teman terbaik yang pernah ia miliki semasa di militer.

Sang titan mulai mengeratkan genggamannya pada tubuh kecil Ticsa, lalu tangan satunya lagi mulai memegang kepala yang terlihat kecil dibandingkan dengan jari-jari titan. Nacha sepertinya tahu ketakutan apa yang sedang mengaliri syaraf-syaraf di sekujur tubuhnya.

Ia mulai membenci dan tidak menyukai—tidak, sudah pasti ia tidak suka dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

_"SPICAA! AREINN!"_ tangan kanannya terjulur kedepan saat ia sudah mulai mendekati kerumunan titan tersebut. Sedikit lagi...Sedi—

SYUUUTT!

Namun jaraknya terhadap objek yang ingin ia selamatkan malah semakin menjauh saat seseorang memeluknya dari samping.

Tidak...TIDAK!

Matanya mulai berair...dia seperti tidak diizinkan untuk menyelamatkan satu-satunya teman, keluarga yang ia miliki sekarang.

"TIDAK! LEPASKAN AKU! BIARKAN AKU MENYELAMATKAN TICSA!" namun orang yang membawanya semakin jauh dari neraka disana tidak memberikan suara apapun. Tenaga gadis tersebut tak sepadan dengan kuatnya tangan yang dilingkarkan di pinggangnya.

"_CORPORAL_!" tangisannya menjadi satu dengan teriakkan yang memekakkan telinga. Ia tahu siapa yang membawanya. Ia tahu siapa yang menjauhkannya dari Ticsa. Namun sekali lagi pria ini tidak memberikan jawaban apa-apa. Ia seperti tuli saat mendengar suara keras dan memohon dari Nacha.

"A-aku mohon...Tolong biarkan-..." Serasa urat nafas Nacha terputus oleh sebuah tikaman pisau, ia menjadi berhenti berbicara. Ia ingin berteriak namun tak bisa. Pemandangan di depannya yang sudah tidak terlalu jelas karena air matanya yang menggenang sekejap menjadi sebuah pemandangan yang sangat jelas namun neraka baginya.

Semua terasa melambat...seperti waktu membiarkan Nacha—yang mau tak mau—menikmati apa yang sedang ia lihat sekarang dalam hitungan detik yang terasa seperti menit bahkan...jam.

Ia menyaksikan kepala Ticsa yang sudah terpisah dari leher saat salah satu tangan titan menggantungkan kepala di atas mulut dengan pangkal kerongkongan yang mungkin tak berdasar. Tetesan darah yang cukup deras di sekitar pangkal leher Ticsa yang ditarik dengan kasar membuat Nacha ingin segera memuntahkan apa yang ada di dalam lambungnya. Hatinya tertohok sangat keras. Ia seperti kehilangan nyawa seketika saat melihat ini semua. Pupil matanya mengecil saat menyaksikan dari kejauhan.

Tidak...

Tidak...

Ini...bohongkan?

Ini...mimpi kan?

Lalu beberapa titan pun mulai mengerubungi anggota tubuhnya yang tersisa, namun Nacha tidak dapat melihat apa-apa lagi selain pancuran darah ke atas—seperti air mancur—dari objek yang ia yakin sedang dinikmati...dan tak lain adalah tubuh temannya, keluarganya.

"TICSAAAAAAAA!" mungkin pita suara yang dipaksa melengking oleh Nacha dapat putus jika rasa sakit tenggorokannya tidak memutuskan suara jeritannya dengan tiba-tiba. Suaranya bergaung ke seluruh penjuru udara.

Lalu hening...hanya suara angin dan suara lonceng bel dari kejauhan yang tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran Nacha. Matanya masih menunjukkan rasa tidak percaya yang paling ingin ia tidak percayai. **Sakit.** **Menyedihkan**. Mengilukan seluruh anggota tubuhnya. Sekejap ia telah kehilangan kepekaan terhadap panca inderanya. Kekosongan mata masih terfokus ke depan. Meskipun ia sudah tidak tahu apa yang ia lihat, pandangi, amati dan disesali. Tangannya yang terjulur masih kaku, kini ia seperti patung yang sedang dibawa melayang oleh seseorang.

Tidak...

Kumohon tidak lagi...

Kumohon ini hanya mimpi...

.

_Hei, Ticsa...apa kau akan tetap dapat bergerak ketika temanmu dibunuh secara tak wajar di depan matamu? Apakah kau akan dapat bangkit setelahnya? Apa kau akan dapat melawan?_

_ Aku..._

_ ...tidak dapat melakukannya._

_ Aku...mati._

_ Bersamaan dengan dirimu yang telah lenyap._

_ Sekali lagi...aku tidak dapat menolong orang yang berharga untukku._

_ Sekali lagi...aku telah kehilangan keluargaku, orang yang kusayangi._

_ Dan sekali lagi aku membenci kenormalan ini._

_ Membenci kata kematian._

_ Ayah...Ibu...Spica...Arein...Ticsa...Syaranz..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Mengapa...mengapa kau tidak membiarkanku menyelamatkan dia?" dengan kepala tertunduk dan bersandar lemah di dinding, Nacha berbicara pada orang didepannya yang sedang membuang mata pedang dan membersihkan gagangnya dari sisa darah yang menempel disana menggunakan sepotong kain putih. Matanya yang berfokus pada objek yang sedang ia bersihkan tidak berpindah meskipun ia mendengar ucapan gadis yang ia bawa tadi.

"Mengapa..._corporal_? Mengapa kau membiarkannya mati disana?!" semakin lama nada bicara Nacha ditinggikan dan mulai mendesak. Namun sekali lagi respon nihil ditunjukkan dari pria berambut hitam ini. Entah dia tuli atau bisu, ia tidak menjawab kembali pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Nacha.  
"...Hah, kau tidak menjawabnya. Ternyata kau hanya seorang pemimpin yang mementingkan nyawamu sendiri." Sorot mata Nacha yang gelap sepertinya mulai mengendalikan ucapan sinis dari mulutnya. Tapi meskipun begitu, pria yang memiliki kharisma tersendiri ini masih tidak memilih untuk merespon ucapan kasar orang didepannya.

"Hahahahaha...setiap orang disini selalu memikirkan nyawanya sendiri dibandingkan—UGH!" Akhirnya ucapan Nacha terpotong. Ia langsung tersungkur ke tanah setelah sang _corporal_ memukul tengkuknya dengan kasar dan tanpa ampun. Kesadaran Nacha memudar bersamaan ia menatap wajah angkuh yang ditunjukkan pahlawan temannya itu dari bawah. Terakhir dengan samar, kedua matanya menangkap gerakkan bibir sang pria. Ia tidak tahu apa itu...tapi pria ini pasti mengucapkan sesuatu...

_._

_Ticsa..._

_ Maaf..._

_ Sepertinya aku terlalu egois..._

_ Masih terlalu egois..._

_ Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi._

_ Karena aku memohon untuk mempercepat kematianku._

_ Hahahaha!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku tidak mengerti._

_ Mengapa harus mereka tapi bukan diriku._

_ Mengapa aku yang harus melihatnya...bukan mereka._

_ Satu persatu..._

_._

_._

_ "Hiduplah, Nacha. Kau yang akan mewujudkan mimpi kita bertiga."_

_ "Ti-tidak! Aku tidak ingin seperti itu! Kita bertiga harus..."_

_ "Nacha, kami berdua senang bertemu denganmu. Selamat tinggal."_

_ "Ti-tidak! Tunggu, Spica! Arein!"_

_ Aku hanya mengingat dua senyum yang sama persis karena mereka berdua adalah kembar. Senyum yang diberikan sebelum masuk kedalam lubang hitam tak berdasar di bawah mereka._

_ "SPICAAA! AREINN!" aku berharap dengan bodoh bahwa teriakkanku dapat menyelamatkan mereka. Namun itu tidak mungkin, kan?_

_ Mengapa mereka tersenyum? Mengapa mereka berbicara seperti itu disaat kritis seperti ini? apa maksudnya? Bagaimana aku bisa hidup? Aku sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi. _

_ Aku sendirian lagi._

_ Aku sebatang kara kembali._

_ Bagaimana aku mewujudkan mimpi kalian berdua?_

_ Aku sendirian..._

_._

"...aku sendirian..." beberapa bulir air mata mengalir ditiap ekor mata Nacha dengan mulus. Membasahi tiap sudut tulang pipi hingga rambut.

Namun orang yang sedang duduk dengan tegap disebelahnya sambil memegang buku saku yang dilapisi _cover_ coklat tua tanpa tulisan judul didepannya tidak tergoda untuk melihat orang yang terbaring. Ia menyilangkan kaki kirinya yang kini berada di atas kaki kanannya dan membalik selembar kertas dari buku tersebut.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, Nacha membuka matanya perlahan lalu sedikit terkejut karena kehadiran seseorang—yang jelas-jelas tak ia kira siapa identitasnya. Matanya yang cukup memerah karena sehabis menangis diusapnya beberapa kali. Ia bangun dari baringan dengan cukup cepat meskipun pada akhirnya ia harus merelakan merasakan kesakitan diseluruh tubuh terutama di tengkuknya. Meskipun seperti itu, pria berambut hitam dan memiliki poni belah tengah ini masih saja khusuk mengerjakan apa yang telah menjadi aktifitasnya sedari tadi. Nacha yang berusaha tetap sadar dan tidak berpikir yang aneh-aneh ingin memanggilnya, namun sepertinya pria yang diam-diam mulai dikagumi oleh Nacha entah sejak kapan dan entah apa alasannya untuk dikagumi, memulai pembicaraan dengan nada bicaranya yang tenang, dalam, namun menusuk seperti biasanya. Alih-alih menengok lawan bicaranya, ia tetap fokus dengan buku yang ditahan oleh jari-jarinya.

"Pertama, aku tidak akan meminta maaf apa yang telah terjadi padamu. Kedua, aku akan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sebelumnya kau tanyakan." Tegas dan lugas.

Nacha sedikit melebarkan matanya karena mulai mengingat apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya segera karena berhasil mengingat peristiwa paling menyakitkan untuk kesekian kali dalam hidupnya. Mengepalkan kedua tangan yang diletakkan diatas lengan atas kaki yang tertutupi selimut.

Kenyataan bahwa ia telah kehilangan Ticsa Fillsher. Kehilangan senyumannya yang akan selalu ia rindukan. Kehilangan temannya. Kehilangan Keluarganya. Sekali lagi mata dia mulai tergenang oleh cairan bening. Ia tak ingin menangis...setidaknya tidak di depan orang perfeksionis ini.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha untuk menahan air mata yang akan mengalir. Mengingat kejadian-kejadian mengerikan sebelum ini...terlalu menyakitkan bagi perasaan dan hati. Bahkan degup jantung Nacha mulai berpacu lagi karena emosinya terpancing. Semuanya bergulir dengan indah dalam proyektor memorinya. Karena tiap detail kematian orang-orang yang berharga untuknya selalu terekam dengan sangat sempurna. Ia ingin berteriak. Ia ingin...

"...mengapa kau tidak menyelamatkannya?...mengapa kau malah menjauhkanku darinya?..._corporal_, apa kau tidak peduli pada teman satu timmu?! Apa kau tidak menyesal?!" suara parau bercampur amarah mulai terdengar membisingkan seisi ruangan yang ditempati oleh Nacha. Untung saja ia dirawat di tempat tersendiri tanpa ada pasien-pasien lain di dalam kamar ini. Namun tetap saja suara tadi dapat terdengar dari luar ruangan.

Nacha mulai memandang wajah pria datar disebelahnya yang masih diam mengamati tulisan-tulisan di buku. Hebat sekali ia tidak terganggu bahkan acuh pada kemarahan yang diutarakan pada dirinya.

"Kenapa kau diam?...Jika kau tidak menjauhkanku, aku pasti dapat menyelamatkan temanku! Kenapa, _corporal_?! Kau tahu kalau dia selalu menganggapmu sebagai pahlawan?! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENYELAMATKAN TICSA?! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMPEDULIKAN DIA YANG—YANG...YANG...DI-DIMAKAN MAKHLUK BIADAB ITU?!" menangis, menjerit, terbata...seperti orang gila. Nacha tidak dapat menahan emosinya ketika semua ingatan tentang Ticsa terputar dengan harmonis bersama perasaan menyesal, sakit dan perih karena dirinya tidak dapat menyelamatkan satu-satunya teman yang mengerti tentang dirinya. Kedua tangannya memegangi kepalanya. Sakit luar biasa memenuhi isi kepala dan syaraf-syaraf di sekujur tubuh dibarengi detak dari nafas yang memburu—bahkan ia sekarang susah untuk mengatur tarikan per nafas. Kedua matanya pun mulai menggelap kembali...seperti hampir dirasuki oleh sesuatu...

BYUURR!

...

"Ticsa Fillsher, membunuh 27 titan sendirian dan 34 titan bersama kelompok. Rekor paling baik yang pernah dimiliki angkatan militer tahun ini dalam kelompok _Scouting Legion._" Mata Nacha akhirnya terbuka lebar setelah segelas air ditumpahkan dari atas kepalanya.

"Salah satu anggota elit kebanggaan yang dimiliki cabang ini. Dan ia pernah mengatakan bahwa ia bersedia mati dalam tugasnya. Karena ia tahu bahwa tugas lain dari kelompok ini adalah mati dengan cara yang tak wajar." Lelaki ini meletakkan gelas yang terbuat dari kayu ke atas meja yang tak jauh dari kasur Nacha.

"Termasuk mati dalam tugas dimana ia harus melindungi apa yang harus ia lindungi, terutama temannya yang bernama _Nacha Alketirj_."

Nacha segera menutupi mulut dan hidungnya dibarengi sungai air mata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir dengan sangat deras. Kedua mata yang semakin berat untuk dibuka serta rasa nyeri di hati. Mendengar pernyataan orang disebelah, hatinya menjadi hancur.

Sakit.

Sakit sekali.

"Dan alasan mengapa aku menyelamatkanmu?" sambung Rivaille dengan nada angkuh—yang memang sepertinya adalah ciri khas diri—yang mulai berdiri dari duduknya, menutup buku saku.

Nacha yang masih kaku, mencoba menyimak jawaban dari salah satu pertanyaan yang setengah mati ia juga tunggu jawabannya.

"Karena aku telah berjanji untuk menjaga adik dari Syaranz Alketirj."

DEGGH!—

Isak tangis Nacha berhenti beberapa detik saat mendengar nama yang sangat familiar di telinga gadis ini. Pandangan terkejutnya kini ia tolehkan pada punggung bidang milik Rivaille yang sedang tidak memakai jaket coklat. Ia berdiri mengambil jaketnya yang ia gantung tak jauh dari meja kecil yang berada di sebelah kasur. Sedangkan tangan lainnya masih menenteng buku saku.

Diam sejenak.

"Kau boleh menangis sederas mungkin untuk mereka yang tidak dapat kau selamatkan. Kau boleh berteriak sekeras mungkin sampai rasa sakitmu memudar. Namun pada akhirnya kau harus melampiaskan pada tekadmu untuk melawan. Bangkit, lalu tuntaskan tujuanmu, teman-temanmu...dan kakakmu." Sambil menggantungkan jaket disalah satu lengan bawah tangan kiri, ia membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruangan tanpa berbalik melihat ke arah Nacha yang kini mulai kembali menangis.

Ia akhirnya melampiaskan tangisan tanpa harus ada orang yang melihat wajah anehnya. Menambah basah tiap permukaan sprei putih yang telah kotor karena air yang ditumpahkan.

Rivaille melepas gagang perunggu pintu. Ia bersandar sejenak pada pintu karena mulai mendengar suara isak tangis dari dalam. Matanya yang tertutup setengah itu perlahan melirik kebelakang. Setelahnya, ia berjalan menjauh sambil memakai kembali seragam jaket coklat muda di tangannya.

"_Aku akan kembali."_ Ucapan terakhir yang Nacha dengar dari sang kakak sebelum mendengar kabar gugurnya ia dalam ekspedisi _Scouting Legion_ sekitar delapan tahun lalu.

"_Hiduplah, Nacha."_ Ucapan terakhir dari kedua temannya semasa kecil.

"_Aku menghormati dan menyayangimu."_ Dan ucapan terakhir dari satu-satunya orang yang ia anggap sebagai keluarga setelah kehilangan di masa lalunya.

"_...Bangkit, lalu tuntaskan tujuanmu, teman-temanmu, dan kakakmu."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

A/N : hola hola berisik dari saya~ terima kasih sebelumnya untuk pembaca yang masih bertahan dengan cerita aneh ini :'D hohoho~ karena banyak kejadian akhir2 ini yg membuat frustasi otak, jadi langsung saja ke poin berikutnya~

.

untuk **NacchanSakura** ,

iya Nacha, jangan galau ya :'D hahahaha kasian heichou~  
terima kasih banyak~ aku benar-benar senang dan terharu mendengarnya :'D maaf ya kalo fic saya agak2 gimana gitu hahahaha! maklum, aku makhluk absurd sih =w=)d #banggadikit #kicked

lagi belajar cara penulisan yg ada di ffnet sih. soalnya beda sama fic yg kutulis jaman dulu hahaha #sobs

*kasih heichou buat di peluk xD*

.

untuk **Everly De Mavis**,

*kasih titan moe* xD

waduh, makasih atas pendapatnya :'D *peluk* iya, masih numpang lewat nih. Authornya galau sih, mau ngeluarin heichounya kapan hahahaha #ditimpuk

un, semoga bisa update2 lagi kedepannya :)

makasih banyak buat kamu!

.

untuk **Ficchii** a.k.a Nafy,

hahaha *brb lol-ing* tebar sembako gratis x'D abis ini bagi2 apa lagi nih? batu bata nya dinding Maria? #kicked xD

wah~ iya, tokoh utama yang terlalu perfect itu membosankan menurutku =w=)d jadi harus dikasih secercah kekurangan dan kelemahan #halah

jujur, awalnya aku kira Mary Sue itu adalah merk tas ternama lho, Nafy OAO)d #gakadahubungannya

huohohohohooo! *ketawa titan*

from author yang galau memikirkan apakah dirinya makhluk alien atau bukan,

SedotanHijau.

..

ehem-oke, sebenarnya author sedang kena sindrom writer's block, sehingga...yah mungkin pada tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

semoga saja penyakitnya itu dapat hilang dengan segera ya :') #ngarepbangetdapatdukungan hahaha

until then,

_~SedotanHijau_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title** : The Cruelty of Normal

**Chapter** : 6

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : **Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**, except for OC and some plots here are mine.

**Warning** : Plot yang kelewat serius dan abusrd! Typo, (sepertinya bakal) OOC, cerita tdk ada hubungannya dgn yg di anime/manga, dan lain-lain to be announce.

**Pairing** : (saya masih belum bisa mengatakan bakal ada pairing atau nggak disini, tapi yang jelas saya minjem si corporal~ #plaaak x'DD)

* * *

**_._**

_****__.  
_

_Ingatlah hari dimana aku membuka mata ini_

_ Ingatlah hari dimana aku mencari keberadaanmu kembali_

_ Memulai sesuatu yang baru...dan mencari hal yang sepatutnya untuk kuselesaikan._

**_._**

**_._**

**Nacha's POV**

**.**

Tiga bulan lebih setelah kejadian di kota _Karanese, _bagian timur dari dinding _Rose_.

Hampir semua warga berhasil dievakuasi dari kota tersebut, dan hingga kini anggota _Stationary Guard_ pun masih berjaga di dinding dalam _Rose_. Menjaga titan-titan agar tidak masuk lebih dalam.

Seperti biasa aku menjalani tugasku disini. Namun sekarang tidak ada lagi yang dapat aku harapkan. Meskipun aku bangkit, aku tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi yang harus aku pegang untuk tujuanku. Dan aku masih sedikit penasaran dengan alasan _Corporal _Rivaille tempo hari. Aku belum bertemu dengannya lagi sejak di ruangan itu.

Ia mengenal kakakku.

_Syaranz_.

Mungkinkah ia adalah temannya? –mungkinkah ia—sang silver memiliki teman meskipun memiliki wajah yang 'langka' itu?

Hahaha apa yang sedang aku pikirkan?

Setelah hal-hal yang terasa menyakitkan hatiku semua, aku berusaha untuk menguburnya dalam-dalam dan tidak mengasihani kisah yang telah lalu itu.

Kematian, kematian, dan kematian...

...memang sebuah hal yang normal.

Maka aku pun tak boleh heran atas dirinya.

Aku akan sedikit menyerah pada hal yang cukup membuatku terpuruk berminggu-minggu setelah kepergian Ticsa.

Karena aku tidak akan pernah tinggal di masa lalu lagi.

**_Masaku...adalah sekarang._**

Mencoba untuk menuntaskan tujuanku dan orang-orang yang telah menyelamatkanku.

_Meskipun aku masih tidak yakin..._

_._

_._

_Aku menutupnya...dan kumulai jejak baruku._

_ Kumulai apa yang tidak dapat kututupi._

_._

_._

Aku berjalan di lorong markas utama militer bersama seseorang yang sepertinya pernah kulihat entah dimana.

Ia memiliki warna rambut coklat tua marun yang diikat seperti buntut kuda lalu wajahnya yang dihiasi kacamata. Tubuhnya beberapa senti lebih tinggi daripada aku. Langkahnya tidak kaku seperti aku yang sekarang tidak terlalu mengerti mengapa aku berjalan di lorong ini.

Aku tahu tujuanku kemana, tapi kenapa aku harus mendatangi kantor yang bahkan bukan menjadi tempatku bernaung?

Maksudku, _hei_, aku ini kan bekerja di cabang _Stationary Guard_, kenapa aku malah diminta datang ke kantor _Scouting Legion_—yang sejujurnya adalah tempat yang tidak ingin kukunjungi?

_"Alketirj, kau diperintahkan untuk menghadap pemimpin Scouting Legion secepatnya. Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke Trost."_—begitulah ucapan salah satu pemimpin anggota _Stationary Guard_ yang menjaga kota _Karanese_ tadi pagi saat aku baru saja menginjakkan kaki ke daerah penjagaan.

Dan sekilat mungkin banyak pasang mata menatap terkejut padaku setelah mendengar pernyataan itu. Tak terkecuali wajah Stuart yang sudah mulai sedikit pucat.

Mereka semua menahan nafas...seperti ketakutan...?

Ada apa memangnya sampai aku dipanggil ke tempat sepenting ini? Aku hanya prajurit biasa, bukannya?

"Jangan tegang seperti itu, Nacha! Tenang saja, kantor kami tidak semenakutkan yang orang-orang kira kok!" Aku hanya menyambut dengan tertawa garing saat wanita yang umurnya pasti lebih tua dariku ini menepuk bahu dan punggungku. Oh dan hei, dia tahu namaku?

"Aku Hanji Zoe. Panggil saja Hanji. Dan kau harus tahu kalau aku cinta titan." Ia tersenyum kearahku sambil melayangkan langkah kakinya dengan riang. Benar-benar bersemangat sekali sepertinya...

—tunggu...

Apa yang tadi ia bilang?

Titan? Cinta?

_Cinta titan_?

**HAH?!**

Namun langkahku sempat terhenti dan hampir menubruk tubuh Hanji yang berhenti mendadak. Aku mengusap hidungku yang menyentuh bahunya dan mencari tahu apa yang dapat membuat Hanji berhenti mendadak.

"Rivai! Lihat ini anggota yang terkenal itu! Kau sudah berkenalan dengannya belum?"

Sekilas aku menangkap pertanyaan ini agak bodoh juga. Karena jelas-jelas kami sudah saling mengenal—maksudnya mengenal hanya sebatas nama. Namun atmosfir canggung antara aku dengannya benar-benar terasa luar dan dalam. Aku sentak memberikan _salute_ pada_ corporal_ muka datar. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan sinis khasnya lalu lewat begitu saja sambil berucap kesal,

"Ck! Jangan buang-buang waktu, Hanji. Erwin sudah menanti dari tadi."

Orang itu...benar-benar sombong sekali.

Tidak mungkin ia berteman dengan kakakku.

Tidak...tidak mungkin.

"Haaa~ dasar manusia yang tidak imut itu, selalu saja wajahnya tidak berubah. Tak usah dipikirkan, Nacha, aku yakin ketenaranmu pasti akan menyamai penggila kebersihan itu. Ah tidak, pasti akan melebihi dirinya. Un!" Hanji melanjutkan langkah kaki begitu juga denganku. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa maksud dari beberapa kata yang ia ucapkan.

Ketenaran?

Penggila kebersihan?

Eh?

"Nah, ini dia." Sebelum memasuki ruangan yang menjadi tujuan utama kami, ia merapikan sedikit baju seragamnya. Aku pun jadi ikut-ikutan merapikan seragamku yang—padahal—sudah tertata dengan apik—menurutku.

"Komandan Erwin, saya membawa anggota _Stationary Guard_, Nacha Alketirj, sesuai perintah." Perubahan nada suara Hanji yang menjadi tegas dan lantang cukup mengejutkanku. Aku memberi tanda hormat seperti yang dilakukan Hanji.

Aku menatap seorang pria yang sudah kutahu siapa dia sedang duduk dan menghentikan aktifitasnya yang sedang menulis lalu melihat ke arah pintu—ke arah kami.

"Terima kasih Hanji, kau boleh pergi sekarang. Nacha Alketirj, silahkan masuk." Saat aku sedikit ragu melangkah, Hanji kembali menepuk punggungku masuk dan tersenyum sambil mengedipkan satu mata dan berkata 'semoga berhasil' yang jujur, aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia maksud.

Aku menurunkan _salute_-ku lalu melangkah masuk kedalam. Mengira-ngira apa yang akan kuhadapi. Menurut ucapan para rekan kerjaku saat masih di _Karanese_, jika hal seperti ini terjadi berarti aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat buruk sampai-sampai kelompok lain ikut campur dalam masalahku.

Masalah yang dimaksud disini...apakah tentang aku yang telah meninggalkan tanggung jawabku saat harus berjaga pada waktu evakuasi warga—tapi bukankah seharusnya itu menjadi urusan dari pimpinan cabangku? Atau...ada hubungannya dengan kematian...Ticsa? Ah, aku tidak ingin membahas hal itu...

Kulihat Erwin berdiri lalu menatapku lurus saat aku sudah berdiri di hadapannya persis yang hanya dipisahkan kursi dan meja didepanku.

Disampingku, sinar matahari siang menuju sore menerpa lewat jendela yang cukup panjang dan besar. Kedua penglihatan ini mengamati tiap sudut meja Erwin yang sangat-sangat tertata rapi.

"Alketirj, mungkin sebaiknya aku langsung berbicara mengenai maksud pemanggilanmu kesini." Suara alto Erwin sedikit membuatku tersentak saat asyik mengamati interior ruangan kantornya. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menelan ludah pelan. Ia yang tadinya menatap pemandangan luar dari jendela disampingnya berbalik menghadapku. Sorot matanya pun berhasil membuatku menahan nafas.

"Dengan hormat, bersediakah kau masuk ke dalam kelompok militer _Scouting Legion_?"

...

..._eh?_

"M-maaf, mungkin saya salah dengar, Komandan Erwin yang terhormat. Dapatkah anda mengulang pertanyaan anda yang baru saja anda ucapkan?" sesopan mungkin aku meminta padanya. Berharap aku salah dengar dengan apa yang ia tanyakan tadi.

Ya...berharap aku salah dengar.

"Hahaha! Sayang sekali aku tidak suka mengulang kata-kata yang sudah kuucapkan. Ehem, baiklah aku akan mengubahnya saja." Tertawa? Hei...komandan Erwin tertawa! Apa yang lucu?

Dan ia berdeham untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya!

"T-tunggu..." aku menggumam kecil dan menandakan bahwa keputusanku telah salah.

"Dengan sangat terhormat, kami meminta Nacha Alketirj untuk menjadi anggota _Scouting Legion_. Dan ia tidak dapat menolak permintaan mutlak ini."

T-tu-tunggu! Ini tiba-tiba!

Maksudnya apa ini?!

.

.

.

Aku berjalan lesu keluar dari markas militer utama kota _Trost_. Mencari tempat untuk beristirahat sejenak karena baru saja mengalami pengalaman yang cukup intens dan menekan. Suasana kantor pemimpin kelompok sayap itu benar-benar berbeda dari keadaan markas kelompokku.

.

Aku mengusap bulir keringat yang terasa dingin saking tegangnya udara didalam kantor komandan Erwin.

_"K-komandan...tunggu! Ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Saya tidak tahu tentang ini!" _protes yang kuusahakan tidak terlalu frontal dari nada bicaraku.

_"Namun tidak tiba-tiba bagiku dan anggota yang lainnya."_

_ "Hah? Ma-maksudnya?"_

_ "Kami sudah mendengar tentang aksimu saat Trost diserang setahun yang lalu. Saat kau masih menjadi anggota prajurit pemula. Tidak banyak pemula yang dapat melawan titan sebanyak itu. Dan yang cukup mengejutkan, nyatanya kau bukan murid yang meraih sepuluh besar dalam angkatan saat itu, bukan?"_

_ "..."_ kuanggukkan kepala ragu masih sambil menatap mata komandan Erwin yang sekarang tidak menatapku. Ia malah kembali duduk dan menghadapi kertas-kertas di atas meja.

_"Aku ingin merekrutmu. Sepertinya kau memiliki bakat di bidang ini, Alketirj."_

_ "..."_

_ "Yang paling menarik adalah kau mendapat rekomendasi dari orang yang sebenarnya tidak kukira bahwa ia akan memberikan rekomendasi untuk orang yang jelas bukan dari cabang ini."_

Siapa? Siapa yang berani-beraninya merekomendasikanku masuk kedalam kelompok yang jelas-jelas telah kuhindari sejak awal ini?!

_"Nacha, kau tidak bisa menolak penawaran ini. Karena aku sudah memberikan surat khusus pemindahan kepada pemimpin cabang lamamu."_ Aku merasa nada bicara yang benar-benar menekan dari komandan Erwin meskipun ia memanggil nama kecilku.

.

Aarghh!

Apanya yang bakat?! Aku saja tidak terlalu ingat lagi apa yang telah terjadi saat-saat yang dikatakan oleh Komandan Erwin sebagai alasan aku direkrut!

Apa-apaan ini?!

Pemaksaan macam apa ini?!

Aku tidak bisa menolak penawaran ini..._tidak_. Ini bukan penawaran...ini pemaksaan. Benar-benar diluar dugaanku.

Aku mengira akan ditanyai mengenai kejadian waktu itu atau sebagainya. Malah aku sudah mempersiapkan mentalku jika mereka ingin membahas mengenai Ticsa. Namun ternyata semua salah sasaran.

Siapa yang diam-diam menjerumuskanku pada hal yang tidak aku suka?

Menyebalkan. **Sangat.**

Ck!

Aku menghela nafas sambil menumpukan sebagian berat tubuh ke kedua tangan yang menaruh telapak tangannya di pembatas jembatan. Aku pun akhirnya sadar jika aku telah berjalan cukup jauh dari tempat aku memulai perjalanan tadi. Aku membalikkan tubuh dan kini berganti posisi menyandar pada pembatas jembatan.

Kuangkat tingkat pandanganku menuju langit sore. Warna oranye menyala yang langsung mengingatkan pada hari dimana Ticsa pergi.

"Aku yakin jika kau mengetahui soal ini, kau akan mati-matian memaksaku untuk menerima tawaran ini kan, Ticsa?" Senyumku kecil sembari menghitung gerombolan awan di atas.

"Ah, aku lupa. Meskipun aku menolaknya, aku sudah dipastikan—dipaksa lebih tepatnya—untuk terseret ke tempat itu."

Suara aliran air di sungai yang ada di bawah jembatan membuat suasanya menjadi hening menenangkan. Kututup dua mata, mengambil nafas dengan pelan lalu membuangnya perlahan.

...

...

...Aku akan melanjutkan tujuan kalian semua.

Aku akan berusaha untuk menuntaskannya dan...meskipun begitu, aku tetap tidak akan mengikuti jejakmu, kak.

Aku tidak akan mati.

Setidaknya bukan dengan cara yang sama sepertimu.

Spica, Arein...aku akan segera mewujudkan cita-cita kalian. Cita-cita yang kalian titipkan padaku. Menjadi anggota dari cabang militer yang kalian banggakan.

_Dan Ticsa..._

"...Haa~ aku akan merindukan suasana dan tugas-tugas di _Stationary Guard_ sepertinya." Aku melangkahkan kaki memulai untuk pergi dari jembatan menuju kamarku yang berada di asrama. Harus membereskan barang-barang dan bersiap untuk perpindahanku.

_...aku akan meneruskannya._

_Melindungi apa yang harus kau lindungi._

_._

_._

_._

"INI. PASTI. BERCANDA!" Jeritku dalam hati ketika langkahku berhenti secara tiba-tiba karena melihat orang yang sedang berdiri beberapa meter dariku.

Aku ditugaskan untuk melakukan pelatihan awal sebelum benar-benar masuk _Scouting Legion_. Seperti memperdalam tugas-tugas serta kewajiban dari cabang militer ini. Aku yang sebenarnya masih sedikit enggan, akhirnya memilih untuk mengikuti semua prosedur.

Oke, aku mengerti—meskipun hatiku berkata ini sedikit dilebih-lebihkan.

Lalu aku diminta untuk bertemu dengan senior yang akan melatihku beberapa hari kedepan. Bertemu di dekat gerbang dalam dinding _Rose_. Kami akan menginap di salah satu markas kecil cadangan milik mereka.

Aku berharap ini tidak akan membuat hari-hariku menjadi lebih buruk.

Namun semua kembali dan menjadi bertambah buruk ketika aku menemui salah satu senior pembimbingku.

Didepanku.

Dengan wajahnya yang seperti sedang tidak senang.

Oh, Katakan kalau ini hanya lelucon.

Aku mohon.

"Lambat. Kau telat dua menit dari waktu yang telah ditetapkan. Kau dihukum dua puluh kali lari keliling lapangan setelah ini." Ucapnya tanpa melihat kearahku namun ke arah sekitarnya sambil mengkerutkan dahi karena sepertinya ia sedang menatap hal yang paling tidak ia sukai. Entah apa itu.

"M-maaf, _corporal_." Aku langsung berjalan menyamai langkahnya saat ia sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu di depan.

Oh Tuhan!

Siapa yang akan menyangka...jika dia adalah pembimbingku?!

**Aku tidak pernah berpikir ke arah sini!**

**Sedikit pun tidak!**

Lagipula untuk apa dia yang katanya hebat dan orang penting—juga pasti **sangat sibuk** di _Scouting Legion_ mengurusi prajurit baru sepertiku?!

Aaaa!~

Dan aku sudah kena hukuman saja di hari pertama!

Nasibku...

Kumohon jangan tertawakan aku dari sana, Ticsa!

Ck!

Aku mendengus pelan mengikuti langkah orang yang jelas-jelas sedikit lebih pendek dariku. Baiklah...entah siapa senior dan junior disini—dan aku tidak akan meminta maaf karena sudah mengatakan kata terlarang itu meski hanya di dalam hatiku.

Emosiku sudah dikacaukan dipagi hari.

Dan andai orang di depanku ini tahu bahwa dialah yang menyebabkan _mood_ ini menjadi sangat-sangat 'indah'.

Walaupun itu adalah hal mustahil.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N :** ya ampun...apa kabar semua? /plaaak/

hahaha~ sekali lagi author hanya ingin numpang lewat xDD

terima kasih utk semua yg sudah mau membaca cerita ini =w=)v

mohon maaf atas update-an yg sangat-sangat lama!

oke, sekian.

Always stay awesome, guys!

See ya!


End file.
